Her saving people thing
by SkyeWalkerO66
Summary: Hermione always told her that she had a 'saving people thing' and she usually listened to her unless it was about her emotions and health. So really, she shouldn't have been as shocked as she was to find herself caught up with the people she became so entangled with. Yes, she defiantly shouldn't have been as shocked as she was when she realized she'd fallen in love with Bruce. FEM!
1. Chapter 1 Tony Stark Part 1

_I'd like to stress that I've never read one of the Marvel comics nor watched the movie 'Avengers' and little amounts of 'Earth's mightiest heroes' my knowledge comes from Marvel wiki._

Her eyes snapped open, only to find darkness.

After six years of living _here _she hadn't felt so cautious since she first arrived. As she stared at the black ceiling her chest rose quickly and she listen to her thumbing heart beat until dawn. Several months after arriving she had hid her wands in a small box and placed them under her bed, not touching them till now. Crawling out from the warm covers she tumbled to the ground and reached under the bed, clawing at a rectangular box that sat dead in the centre and away from her grasp. With a small flick of her hand the box hurtled towards her covering the last few center meters.

She reversed out from under the bed and slide the lid off carefully, eyeing the slick pieces of wood. Slowly she turned the stick of holy around and contemplated whether or not to take it, -as if in answer- a siren sounded off in the distance, she pocketed the wand. However she returned the second wand back to its original hiding place; under the bed. After grapping a silky green dressing gown she walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

The small city apartment that she lived in wasn't quite as small as the building was planned to be, originally it had one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a small lounge room. However with a little bit of _magic_ the apartment next to hers was joined onto her apartment, a simple muggle repellent charm insured the land lord didn't rent out the second. An undetectable extension charm also made room for two different labs, one for wizard potions that also held her library of spell books and the second, where she experimented with muggle science and did all of her secret research.

After realizing she was alone in the world that held only muggles she had tried several muggle hobbies. Painting she didn't mind but when it came to the arts she preferred music, and had spent the last few years honing her skills on the violin. But had spent most of her time becoming a self learnt genius, with the help of a time-turner she had earned two doctorates in physics and mathematics, three degrees one in chemistry, another in theoretical computer science and a third in mechanics, thus the reason behind the muggle science lab.

If a _simple_ muggle were to enter her home they wouldn't notice the enlarged area that the apartment actually is, and their eyes would avoid looking upon the doors that weren't meant to be there. Despite realizing she was cheating the land lord of quite a bit of money she tended to ignore that by placing an extra hundred or two into his account every few months. Her and the muggle land lord –Dave- were on quite friendly terms and she often felt horribly conflicted to agree to the dinners he would take her on. However she avoided becoming too close to him, knowing she would need to move in a few months time, she had already stayed far too long.

Trudging into the kitchen she casually prepared a breakfast of toast and orange juice while ignoring the nagging feeling in her chest. While she hadn't used a wand since she finished 'redecorating' the apartment she often used a little bit of wandless magic to make life _flow _a little easier. While squeezing out the juice from some fresh oranges a plate, butter knife, honey and a glass cup floated out from cupboards and draws. Just as she finished the juice, her toast popped out of the toaster and made its way over to the plate, the orange skins flew towards the bin and the juice poured itself into the cup. At the same time she walked to her front door, opened it and bent down to grab the daily newspaper, she spared a moment to look for anything abnormal in the noisy street but returned to her kitchen in time to see the knife spread thick honey onto the steaming toast.

Sitting down at the table she ate her toast while it was warm and sipped her juice as she skimmed through the newspaper. Despite the completely wizard/witch free world there seemed to be a huge amount of extraordinary people instead, the news and papers are always littered with stories containing super heroes and super villains; Gods, super soldiers, spider like, cape flying, mutants, green rage monsters, metal armor wearing, arrow shooting, martial art fighting, fancy guns and gadgets, gamma radiated, extremis injected human beings.

Today was no exception a newly formed group of super heroes had finally been named as the Avengers. The previous day a Norse God –who just so happens to be real- decided to bring chaos to earth once more, last year Thor the God of Thunder had been sent to earth and his adopted brother Loki God of mischief and chaos, followed. Yesterday however he returned and stole the Tesseract –which is a highly classified piece of information however with her hacking skills nothing on the net is hidden from her- some sort of alien or whatever fell from the sky and they managed to defeat them and send them back to where ever they came from!

While the world freaked out over the aliens she had simply sat back and relaxed but ready to help if it truly looked hopeless. But the heroes seem to have everything under control, almost like for every hero there is another five different villains are waiting for them and the heroes always come out victorious. So she is quite content to keep her magic a secret and hideaway inventing new things, unlike the Avengers whom had claimed the front cover of her newspaper.

The incredible Hulk stood out among the others, his eyes glaring and filled with rage that is so clearly shown at first view but as she stared into his eyes she could see Bruce behind the green. After reading some of Dr Bruce Banner's work on gamma bombs she was surprised to find that after a failed attempt all of his later published work was under a different name. In the end she had to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find any information on Dr Banner when she had she began working on some form of help –against the Hulk- but couldn't come up with anything apart from using magic.

Each hero drew attention to themselves even when they stood under the Hulk, Captain America even in a still picture looked like a leader. He wore his colorful tights proudly and watched out over his team as his shield saved Hawkeye from an alien behind him. Steve Rodgers was somebody out of his own world with no way back, even if it was only by time, she felt strangely connected to him.

Thor the God of Thunder and son of Odin the All-Father and next in throne to rule Asgard flew frozen in the sky, spinning his hammer around he looked like he was enjoying himself immensely. He looked arrogant and far too proud of himself, but what would you really except from a God? Especially when in legends he is described as such.

Hawkeye stood oblivious to Captain America saving him, while he aimed one of his arrows towards another creature Clinton (Clint) Barton a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and previously a villain had already fired two other arrows before he began aiming his third. He stood closely next to the Black Widow (another S.H.I.E.L.D agent) seemingly helping each other against the aliens, both wearing no armor and being simple muggles apart from Clint's advanced senses and Natalia (Natasha) Romanonva's extensive training from the Red Room Academy. Natasha watched Clint's back and was firing off several Widow's Bites in the picture.

Iron Man also well known for being Tony Stark flew behind one of the giant aliens blasting it with his uni-beam. The human genius even in the armor looked smugly at the 'growling' alien. The billionaire ex-weapon maker and playboy has an interesting attitude when on screen which he tends to exaggerate when he wears the armor, his high ego will no doubt clash with Captain America's leading personality.

Although each of the Avengers powers and lives are completely different from her own, simply looking at the picture brought back memories she would prefer to forget.

_As Voldermort cried out a brilliant but deadly flash of green burst towards her, she retaliated with a shout and red connected with the green one last time. Once again gold light erupted from the two incasing them in a dome, Voldermort screamed out in fury as the red began to creep towards him. Voldermort did the only thing he could do and attempted to attack her mind, she screamed out in pain and the green light surged forward. Crumpling to the ground she watched in mounting horror as the red light began to disappear, she could hear Voldermort's cold laugh inside her mind as he ended her spell. She closed her eyes as the killing curse hit her for the third time, a single thought ringing throughout her head. '__**Third time lucky' **__moments later she heard a cry of despair and running footsteps, soon enough somebody shook her body violently. Peering out through her closed eyes she noticed Hermione's bushy hair hovering over her, Ron's red head in the distance, obviously she wasn't dead. _

_Now sitting up the girl muttered " Girl-who-livedx3 wait till the daily Prophet-" but before she could finished her head pounded painfully and she cried out loudly. _

_Fred's dead… _

_And she was suffering from taking in memories that belonged to the defeated Voldermort. Of all the things he could do to her he had done them all, stolen her parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred, and now after destroying the horcruxes and the man himself, his memories torture her. Waking up in the mornings became hard, continuing living had long become unbearable. _

_She had lasted five years before she returned to the forbidden forest, after retrieving the resurrection stone, her parents, Remus and Fred appeared once more, she still couldn't understand why Sirius wasn't there. After she had spoken to them long enough to be content until she died –knowing that it would only be a matter of time- she was surprised to find that Dumbledore replaced them. _

_They had spoken from evening to dawn, only arriving at her decision of ending her life short, as the first signs of light peaked through the trees. _

"_Why do such a thing when you can do so much more, don't waste your life!" Dumbledore exclaimed as she finally announced her terrible plan._

"_You once told me never to pity the dead." She replied lamely "Why should I not join them?"_

"_Because there is no need, there is peace and there is love-"_

"_There is no LOVE!" She cried "Not anymore, not for me… Hermione and Ron have each other. I cannot stand a moment more, I rid the __**world **__of Voldermort, but for __**me **__he lives clearly as he once did, in memory… I live with no love…" _

"Then find love, I beg you child!"

She shook her head sadly knowing Dumbledore would not give her his blessing and prepared to allow the stone to drop from her hand.

"Then start afresh, I know a way." Dumbledore bargained

She looked at him closely and returned her firm hold onto the stone "How?"

"The Veil of Death…"

_It took a few more years but finally she was prepared to leave… the only thing she needed to do now, was tell everybody. _

"_You can't be serious; it's called the veil of death! Not the door to another demission!" Hermione cried her breathing becoming more labored with everything passing moment, she looked guilty as Ron glared at her; Hermione was now six month pregnant._

"_Calm down, dear! This can't good for the baby!" _

"_Tell that to her!" She cried out again while pointing a shaking finger her way._

"_I'm sorry guys, but I need this…" she began telling her friends, they had gone through so much together but this time the only way they could help is was by giving her their blessing. "I can't cope with his blasted memories inside my head, I need an escape and nothing is working. I've lost too many people here to go on!"_

"_Don't talk like that!" Ron snapped going into one of his serious-adult-behavior-modes."You're not the only one that lost Fred! George learnt to cope, barely but he's doing it." _

"_**But it wasn't George's fault!**__" she screamed __**…**_

_It didn't take much coaxing to get herself to walk through the veil, as she did there was a flash of green light and she appeared at Kings Cross Station once more._

_But unlike last time, nobody stood waiting for her instead she heard a voice, filled with mischief and laughter saying words that were lost before they reached her ears, and within seconds she was pulled away from the voice that called to her. She tried to pull back and call out to the voice but she lost feeling of her body and her vision had gone white, she was no longer sure whether she still had a body. She began to panic, crying out for the voice she had longed to hear, but she couldn't return to the station that was now disappearing along with the voice. As sound become the only thing around her she caught snippets of past experiences until feeling came back and she felt her face slam into ground. _

She shivered violently after the wave of old memories and cold sweat dropped from her head, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes she imaged she was performing, but was interrupted.

"Somebody is at the door, Miss Evans." As the IA's voice echoed throughout the house her head snapped up and her heart beat loudly.

"Can you scan for facial recognition?"

"Doing that now."

She stood up while swishing her fingers catching her phone as it whizzed into the room. Scrolling through the screen she stopped at her IA's network program and grabbed the picture and threw it into the air. She didn't need 'Oz' to tell her -who is at the door- she'd seen the face enough to recognize Tony Stark.

"My scan adds up to Antony Edward-"

"I know who he is Oz, is there any indication as to _why _I have Iron Man on my doorstep."

"None at all."

Someday the IA will actually come in handy she thought as she shook her head, holding her hand next to the pocket that held her wand she cautiously walked to the door. Behind the glass panels in the door she saw Tony Stark raise his hand to knock, but opened it before he did; causing him to stumble and scowl at her. Tony however realized getting on the bad side of the lady in front of him, was in fact a bad idea.

He smiled instead and raised his hand in welcome not without starring at her lack of proper clothing. "You know me but I don't know you, so pleasure meeting you miss…?"

"Ashlíng Evans"

_Done! Chapter one was long, I wanted to get the whole 'she used the veil' to jump demission (Cos Sirius will be in it, only with a twist and comes in after Ashlíng meets Captain America) and that she wanted too because she was suffering from losing Fred (There'll be more on that) and having Voldermort's memories in her head. Ashlíng can't access the memories when she wants too (When would she!?) but that also means she can't control when she suddenly gets a whole lot of hate and muggle torture memories in her head as if they're her own. _

_Grammar sucks, spelling sucks, I know as many words as somebody in grade three, I don't swear, I know nothing about romance, so please forgive my writing. Oh and I haven't even read a single Marvel comic nor have I watched the Avengers movie so I'm going from stuff I've heard, and things like __**The Avengers: Earth's mightiest Heroes! **__Which is actually the real story line of the Avengers; however I'm using only the ones in the movie for actual Avenger members. I'll properly use facts from both the movie and the Earth's mightiest Heroes, (Again I've only seen a few episodes) ___


	2. Chapter 2 Tony Stark Part 2

**A/N I don't own anything**

After having Tony Stark AKA Iron Man appear at her doorstep, claiming he was in _dire _need of the restroom, Ashlíng should have realized he would be nothing but trouble. She had in her shock and embarrassment simply lead him to her bathroom. Then she escaped to her bedroom, changing her clothes as quickly as she could, frazzled by his appearance. Getting caught up with a superhero, -who has a bunch of buddies that happen to be super heroes- was defiantly not a good idea for Ashlíng. Not if she wanted to continue her low-key life.

Another problem that soon presented itself was the fact that Tony Stark was defiantly not an ordinary muggle. He like her is a genius. And liked to look out for anything out of the ordinary to entertain their ever racing minds…

Ashlíng, after changing into dark jeans and a silky Gryffindor red t-shirt, tucked her holy wand into the sleeve of her top. Tony Stark may be a super hero, but Ashlíng's nerves are still at an all-time high. Besides super heroes simply attract super villains, don't they?

"Hmmm…" Ashlíng mused out loud, how long would he take? "Oz, without going into too much _detail _can you tell me where Stark is?"

The AI's voice replied instantly "He is, at the very moment in your science lab." Oz's reply sounded so calm that it took Ashlíng the better part of a second to realize the implication, of what she had just been told.

Acting quick on her feet she raced down her hallway until she reached the open door to her lab. She cursed loudly and walked in cautiously, trust Tony Stark to be able ignore a notice-me-not charm, or in his case notice something he should be ignoring. She scowled at Tony, who held a very fragile piece of software for her lasted update to her AI's programming.

"Let me guess, you've already touched everything else? Haven't you?" She said impatiently.

Tony didn't even have the good grace to look apologetic; however he did slightly resemble a deer caught in head lights. It didn't last long; he shook his head and smirked, waving the software in the air, despite her flinching and looking frightened for the continued existence of the fragile piece of wire and metal.

"Nifty piece of software you've got here." He said "you're an inventor?" the way Tony said it, told her she didn't need to answer, but she did anyway.

"Yeah, and that 'nifty piece of software' happens to be extremely delicate, so_ please_ just put it down." She replied while walking over to the other side of the lab, where Tony stood looking around.

"It's for an AI isn't it? And here I was thinking I'm the only clever cookie in the cookie jar." He mused.

Ashlíng simply looked dumbfounded as she tried to carefully take the software from Tony's hands, he didn't even notice. Instead his eyes roamed around the room in concentration, before widening in shock and dropping the software just as Ashlíng's hands reached his own. With a squeak and she caught the software in her hands, forgetting Stark as she inspected the small frame in concern.

While Tony walked to the edge of the lab, and walked alongside the lab's walls, counting the amount of steps he took. The lab itself is actually very small, about the size of a science classroom, with several clean white benches, a bench at the end of the room that holds equipment and a whole lot of computer screens. But with the amount of new and old invention sprawled out across the room, it looks like a complete and utter mess, unless you're Ashlíng. For her, everything is cataloged perfectly, placed exactly where it should be. At least it was like that until Tony Stark decided to muck around with her stuff!

"Amazing…" Tony muttered under his breath, ignoring Ashlíng completely. Tony finished his rounds around the room, just as Ashlíng had decided that no harm had come to her things. She looked up, searching the room for Tony only to see him slip out of her lab door. Her eyes widened in alarm and she rushed to follow.

Tony was once again pacing next to the walls. "Ingenious… could use somebody like this at international…" Ashlíng looked from her lab to Tony in alarm. How much had he figured out?

Suddenly Tony's head swung up and towards her, they locked eyes for the briefest of moments before Ashlíng lost her cool.

"What were you doing in my lab." She said in a strained voice, her hands on her hips.

Tony smiled, his eyes alight "Marvelous one at that, too. However I'd like to know how you've managed to expand an area beyond its physical boundaries." He said, watching the wall as if it were about to blow up. Ashlíng noted how he managed to avoid another one of her questions.

_Good. _Ashlíng thought. _He may be a genius but he's still a muggle, he thinks it's all down to science; I won't need to obliviate him._

"Magic." She said dryly knowing he would brush it off, thinking she was simply being sarcastic.

Tony smiled, "So do I get to say hello to your AI. I've got one, he's names Jarvis. They should get together, go on a date." His smile grew at his own joke, Ashlíng just rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so, _he's _name is Oz." she says, slightly amused yet hiding it.

"I'm sure Jarvis will still be keen, I've always consider him to be my gay friend. Everybody needs one."

Ashlíng ignored the comment, choosing to avoid Tony's question by drawing the attention further away from her lab.

"Oz meet Tony, Tony meet Oz." she said with a glare.

"A pleasure meeting you sir." Oz said.

"Ohh you both have British accents, Brits are proud of their accents aren't they?" Tony joked.

Ashlíng's nerves started getting the better of her, she still felt like something life-threatening was about to happen, Tony was threatening to figure out that something was most defiantly not right and now a head-ach was threatening to brew.

"It's been a pleasure Mr. Stark but I've got things to do, if you could…" She said pointing towards the door. Tony frowned but walked down the hall anyway.

"You know most women attempt to get me into their bedroom and don't shove me out the door until the morning." He said cheekily. Ashlíng gave him a murderous glare while making her own way to the front door.

"I'm not most women." She replied

"And that is exactly why I'd like to offer you a position at Stark International!" he said as if it were a great honor. Ashlíng opened the door, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Stark." She said while lightly pushing him outside and closing the door before he could step back inside.

"I'm sure I'll change your mind!" a slightly muffled reply came through the door. "I won't leave till you say yes!"

She didn't even bother with a reply, instead she walked back to her kitchen, swished her fingers causing her toast to reheat and sat down to read her newspaper.

"Mr. Stark is waiting outside." Sounded Oz's voice, moments after she sat down

"Mr. Stark is still outside." Oz said again, ten minutes later.

Twenty minutes later Oz said "Mr. Stark continues to wait."

"Another citizen has arrived on your doorstep." Ashlíng looked up from her newspaper "he's brought something for Mr. Stark."

"What is it?" she asked

"Food and a laptop."

Okay,

I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed –best response I've had for any of my stories, eight reviews in a single day!- Sorry about the whole mix up with IA and AI I'll go through and fix it up, as Oz is defiantly meant to be a AI. Hmmm chapter two is short because I wanted to post another one, next one will properly be about the same length.

Guest: Thanks and sorry, I properly wouldn't have realized otherwise.

Dglsprincess105: I'm not really using anything from Earth's mightiest heroes apart from everybody's attitudes as I still haven't managed to get a copy of the Avengers movie. This story simply started when I began obsessing over everything Marvel.

What-spoiler: Apparently my story is a little bit twister than you think, I can see where you're coming from as I did mention Sirius and Cap together, however Sirius is not Bucky. I don't know enough about Bucky to do so. I'll try to update quickly but I can't promise anything, I'm on holidays right now so hopefully Bruce will be in the picture before too long.

Candinaru25: Thank you! I hope you don't find the reason silly or boring, I just see Tony knocking on somebody's door rather than using a public toilet. Nothing huge happens in this chapter, simply a back story to how Ashlíng and Tony meet.

Jax2468: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you enjoy it and that you want to see Sirius in it, as he plays quite a large role I suppose or at least he gets quite a few chapters that center around him. I'm relieved to know the grammar and spelling in the first chapter is alright, I can't say much about this one though, as I've been editing my first chapter for ages! And this one I wrote in a day so I could update.

ShoshonaTheRose: Thanks a bunch for your review. To pronounce Ashlíng it's 'Ash' and Ling on the end –Ling rhymes with ping- I hope that's helped, a friend helped with the name to make it a little bit more original.

Lolxxx: I'm intrigued too, because apart from a few key points I'm not sure where this is going! But I'll keep writing it until I reach a suitable ending. Yes, Ashlíng and Fred dated, I'm not sure on the details, but basically you could say it was like Harry and Ginny, and Ashlíng didn't let Fred go on the Horcrux hunt, but she wasn't there when he died, I don't think she could have handled that. Anyway thanks for your review, Sirius will appear within six-ten chapters?

Whitetigerwolf: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you found it interesting, because I was worrying that it would seem a little boring from what I'd written so far. There won't be any action for a while, just setting up the relationships with the Avengers and Ashlíng. Also I mucked up with the IA, its meant to be AI. I'll fix that soon.

Thank you to everybody who has either reviewed, favorite, followed or simply read my story! R&R

-SkyeWalkerO66 over and out


	3. Chapter 3 Tony Stark Part 3

A/N I own nothings, this is unedited and I finally actually watched the movie Avengers! It was amazing!

Enjoy.

It took a few hours but Tony Stark eventually left and Ashlíng had continued to jump at the sound of cars driving past. Reflecting upon the whole thing, she found it extremely odd that Tony Stark would choose her house out of a million too… well use the loo.

Apart from Oz –who she really shouldn't count- and Dave, she didn't really have any friends, so the whole 'I had Iron Man on my doorstep' was lost on her. Maybe because famous people tended to annoy her simply because all of the people she had to put up with after the defeat of Voldermort. The type of people who thought they were all brilliant yet thought they had too suck up to her, because she was the 'vanquisher of the dark lord' –not one of her most favorite titles- Merlin how it annoyed her!

But she definitely isn't a fan girl who squeals at the sight of him and accommodate his every need. So she was quite happy to allow him to waste his time on a lost hope; that was her joining Stark International's team of scientist. Yet he seems very set on the idea, in fact for the last few days Tony had been waiting at her doorstep every morning. He'd tell her the same things every single day with different wording, Ashlíng however is not fooled.

Ashlíng opened her front door, not surprised at all to find Tony Stark waiting on her door step. Tony's face brightened and he looked about ready to start a lecture with the breath he took in, a lecture Ashlíng had heard so many damn times! He held a hot coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, with _her_ newspaper tucked under his arm; he'd properly been there since seven in the morning.

"Don't you have some sort of tower to run?" she asked, interrupting Tony before he could start his campaign. She put her hand out sending him a dark glare while waiting impatiently for him to give her the newspaper.

"No, not really my girlfriend deals with all of the boring stuff. I just make the toys that we sell." He says simply "however I do own the place so I'm in the position to hand out jobs… you know you want to accept it!" he said, long since sounding like a beg.

"This routine became boring a while ago Tony, just hand over my paper." She drawled in reply

Tony sighed but did as she asked, balancing his coffee and phone in one hand as he reached for the newspaper. He handed it to her outstretched hand with a pout on his face, Ashlíng looked smug, a wicked shine in her eyes.

Before he could resist she reached for his coffee, taking it out of his grasp and snidely saying to him as she closed the door on his face

"Go do something useful today Tony, perhaps you can find somebody else who's trying to take over the world that you and your buddies can defeat." He ignored her favoring to cry over his lost coffee

"My coffee!" he exclaimed as the door slammed shut, she wasn't sure but she thought she heard him mutter something about her being a evil; simply because she stole his coffee.

A week had passed since she first meet Tony and he still acted strong upon his ideals of her taking the offered job. Ashlíng always made an effect to look annoyed and angered by his presence but she had a feeling Tony saw right through it, or chose to completely ignore it. She actually enjoyed her morning banter with him and often asked Oz for updates concerning whether or not Tony was still waiting.

On Friday morning Ashlíng awoke to the sound of a heavy storm outside casting the room into darkness from the black clouds covering the sun. She reached over to her bedside table and put on her glasses while using her holy wand to light up the room. The white light on the tip of the wand shone brightly and Ashlíng was forced to cover her sleepy eyes. Grumbling about something to do with magic she got ready for the day, wondering whether Tony would be waiting or not.

"Oz is Tony here?" she asked,

Oz's computerized voice replied quickly "Good morning Miss Evans! Mr. Stark awaits outside and it would seem that he is suffering from the cold weather."

Ashlíng shook her head a smile dancing on her face "Idiot." She snorted "How wet is he?"

"My cameras show that he is dripping water over your 'welcome' mat."

Ashlíng walked to her bathroom, after grapping a soft towel she made her way down to her front door while 'ordering' some bread to float into the toaster and for the kettle to boil. She opened the door with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her lips. Tony looked slightly surprised and frazzled to see her; she tossed the towel to him, hitting him in the face.

Tony smiled sheepishly as he used the towel to dry his face, "Thanks." He muttered.

Ashlíng frowned before making a decision "Come inside or your ironclad brain might just fry!" she said, pitying the shivering Tony.

"I think you might find that my armor is made from metal not iron…" he said as he followed Ashlíng inside, his eyes went straight to the door down the hallway.

Ashlíng's smile grew "So you are admitting to being a robot, nobody could actually be as annoying as you are." She said as she closed the door and steered Tony out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

She made sure to cut short any wandless magic that was being performed in the kitchen first; she didn't think it would be a good idea to add another few hundred suspicions to Tony's list. Tony looked relieved to be out from the cold and he draped the towel over his shoulders while making a show to use the corners to clean his ears.

"Gross, you owe me a towel Stark, putting your earwax all over it what were you thinking?" she teased, not really sure why Tony was even in her kitchen. What was she doing?

Tony grinned "What can I say; I'm the type of guy that shoots first and asks questions later." He said. Eyeing the coffee she had began to prepare hungrily.

She shook her head, "Well make yourself useful and butter that toast over there, then maybe after breakfast you can leave me alone!" she said as she pointed to the toaster.

"And here I was thinking you had finally agreed to take my job offer!" he replied while taking the recently cooked bread and spreading butter and honey over it –conveniently all of which sat on the table bench-

"Not likely, seriously Stark when will that get into your head."

"I'm sorry you'll have to make an appointment, you see I already have too much going on," he said with a smirk while pointing a finger at his head "in here, because I'm a genius. I don't take in anything I don't find worthy and really you don't think you'll get away with it do you? I always get what I want."

Ashlíng sent him a glare as she brought two different mugs of coffee over to her dining table, motioning with her head for Tony to follow with the toast. They sat down, slurping their coffee and munching on their toast in silence. Oddly it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Tony finally broke the silence "So will you let me in your lab again? I didn't really get a good view of anything last time."

Ashlíng looked thoughtfully at the dark ripples the coffee made whenever she swished her mug. "Alright…" she said slowly "I suppose I can show you a few different things. Actually there is something I've been designing for that suit of yours." She said.

Tony's gaze turned slightly dark at the mention of his suit, he opened his mouth to say something but Ashlíng beat him too it.

"Oh don't get you _wand_ in a twist," Ashlíng paused her eyes wide in alarm at her slip but she pushed on hoping Tony hadn't picked up on it. "I haven't nor am I interested in making my own suit. I simply got an idea in my head and decided to write it down; there is only one copy so if you want you can keep it."

Tony nodded and mumbled something under his breath before his face brightened and he took one last swig of his coffee, stuffed his toast in his mouth and looked about ready to run to her lab. Ashlíng's mind wandered to Sirius, seeing Tony act so childish yet so very serious. Her heart twanged painfully, Ashlíng after arriving in this dimension had looked far and wide for Sirius. But alas she couldn't find him.

She just couldn't, no amount of magic or hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D helped. She just couldn't find him, she can't even be sure that Sirius is actually in this dimension. Her theory is that there is a bunch of different dimension she could have landed in and that Sirius managed to miss this one. Just her luck too, but she still hasn't given up hope. Ashlíng has put up wards and lots of different charms to alert her to any dimension jumping.

"Come on then." She said as she finished her breakfast. Tony bounded impatiently behind her as she unlocked her lab door –after Tony defied all magical logic she decided it was about time to lock the door- When she opened she paused excepting Tony to rush past her. She groaned loudly when she turned around.

Tony had once again ignored the notice me not charm and had his hand on the handle to her potion lab.

"That one isn't going to open, Tony step back will you?" she said

Tony looked at her with a calculating look "Why what's in there?" he asked

"I'd say nothing but you wouldn't buy that would you?" she drawled

"Not at all, darling. So are you going to share your secret?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my secret laboratory, nobody but my evil henchmen are allowed in." she joked with a very dry tone.

"I thought that one" he said pointing to the science lab with the open door "Was your secret lab. Or do you just have two and one happens to be top secret?"

"Congratulations Tony, that brilliant mind of yours has pieced together another mystery. Now get inside or don't you want to snoop around my secret lab?"

"Not when it's the lesser of the two. I feel so unimportant! Is this what it feels like to be… stupid?"

A/N

Okay. Sorry! Nothing happens in this chapter, not really. Just a filler but I promise something more interesting will happen next chapter, like meeting Thor…

Don't be alarmed Sirius will be in later chapters, I'd say three more? And Bruce will be in the picture too.

I won't thank each reviewer in this post as I've ran out of time and I really want to post the third chapter for you all. Thanks a heap to everybody who has reviewed, followed, favorite-d my story! It's the best response I've ever had for any of my stories so I'm really happy! Thanks a heap I hope you enough this chapter!

Next chapter: Thor!


	4. Chapter 4 Thor, Clint and Natasha

A/N I own neither Harry Potter nor Marvel.

I'm not very happy with this chapter sorry for the long wait, I was on a mini-Holiday with family so I couldn't update. If you have any pointers I'd love them. Thanks.

Warning: Small mention of gibberish that is science –Comic microwave background (Which is mentioned) is the space between stars and galaxies.

Okay so hopefully you don't think I've butchered Thor or Jane or the resurrection of the rainbow bridge.

Oh and I decided to throw in Natasha and Clint too!

Enjoy!

"That assumption you made with the cosmic microwave background was a _huge _leap compared to what scientist are only just beginning to fathom." The young looking Dr Jane Foster said over the web cam.

Ashlíng and the doctor had been having a web cam meeting over astrophysics for the last twenty minutes, and she found herself enjoying it immensely. Jane wasn't frightened to badmouth anyone and was extremely passionate over her work, it wasn't the first time they had had a meeting like this one. So they were both very open and friendly towards each other.

"It wasn't an assumption, Doctor. I've been working on that piece of theory for years now, I couldn't help myself at that last conference, and it needed to get out." She replied happily, she hadn't gotten a very good response from some of the higher scientist once she'd made her claim. But she was glad it was out.

"I'm positive that the glow that has been recorded in the areas that is meant to be darkness is pure energy. We've all seen what's out there, last month was a fine example, I'm sure you know about the Tesseract, so surely you must at least be open to it?" she asked as she watched the laptop screen for Jane's reaction.

"Don't get me wrong -I'm 100% on your side- however the data you had backing your case isn't enough to get a grant for further investigations." She said slowly with a small smile on her face, almost like she sympathized with her.

"I don't need the officials to give me a grant, I've got the money. Besides I've got Tony Stark literally _begging_ me to work with his team, I don't need to worry about money when I've got a billionaire wrapped around my finger." She smirked evilly causing Jane to frown she obviously didn't pick up on the joke.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I err… know somebody close to Tony." She threatened; Ashlíng didn't think it suited her at all.

Ashlíng raised her hands in a way of peace "Peace, Tony's my friend it's a figure of speech, Thor's not rubbing off on you is he?" she replied sweetly, referring to Thor's lack of knowledge when it came to humans being sarcastic.

Jane blushed crimson "Thor? I didn't think that was public?" she said calmly although she could see right through her act.

"Thor likes to talk, Tony's a blabber mouth, and I'm curious. It was bound to happen." Ashlíng's smile brightened as Jane shook her head in slight amusement.

"There'll be nothing unless Thor returns from Asgard." She paused her smile turning to annoyance "he didn't even –I'd say call but he doesn't know how to use a phone- say hello during the whole Tesseract ordeal!"

You could say Thor's timing was perfect and terribly bad because just as Jane finished speaking Ashlíng heard the background sound of a door opening and closing _loudly. _The demigod's voice rang clearly through the laptop's audio speakers and Ashlíng noticed Jane's smile turn from sweet to very goofy.

"My dear lady Jane! I bring good tidings!" he called, Ashlíng couldn't see the demigod from the webcam but she watched Jane's reaction. She swiveled around in her seat so she faced Thor. She didn't say anything but it seemed that the arrogant god didn't need an answer.

"The Tesseract's mighty power has restored the rainbow bridge to its former glory!" he said his strong voice finally lowered to a less painful sound. "Travel between the realms has been restored!"

Jane temporarily forgot about the camera that tapped her every move and leaped from her chair and out of view. Ashlíng had a feeling that it had something to do with kissing the demigod. Moments later Jane came back into view, patting down her skirt and clearing her throat. She didn't notice that part of her hair was falling out of her bun.

"I'm afraid I might need to call this err-"Jane paused as the God's voice boomed again.

"I carry with me, the finest mead in all of Asgard!" he said, still out of view. Ashlíng smirked.

"Honey I thought we went over this. Anything that can get a God drunk will surely kill me with one sip." She said with a smile, she looked slightly nervous as she looked into the camera.

"That my dear, is why I visited the Man of Iron. He has the finest wines of Midgard!" Thor paused "I took a casket of his finest."

Ashlíng laughed finally drawing the God in front of the camera. "Tony won't be pleased about that!"She said, Thor looked at her in fascination.

"Tiny women" he said referring to how small the picture is on Jane's screen "you know the Man of Iron?"

"Thor this is Dr. Evans we're in a meeting at the moment… uh Dr. this is Thor-"

"God of Thunder, it's an _honor _meeting you Thor." She replied ignoring Jane's muttering about his over large ego. Thor's face suddenly swarmed over the camera taking up the whole screen.

"You have heard of me?" he asked his head tilted in interest.

"Most people have nowadays, it just depends whether they believe you to be a god or not." She replied.

"And you do?" he said his voice quiet yet deep

Ashlíng nodded "I do. Also I hope you realize that I will be telling Tony that it was you who stole his wine." She replied smugly causing Thor eyes to widen slightly, yet he hid it well.

"I fear not the Man of Iron!"

"Okay, okay. Listen I'll… let you two _catch up_. As always Dr it was a pleasure and an honor meeting you Thor." She said.

"Thanks again for the call; I'll get back to you at a later date." Jane replied with a kind smile.

"Farewell friend of Jane." Thor said as she ended the recording of the webcam.

Ashlíng relaxed into the comfy chair in her study/lounge room. Letting out a laugh she smiled "Ha! Oz guess who I just meet?" she called out, Ashlíng replied before the AI could. "The Norse God of Thunder!"

Several weeks after meeting both Tony and Thor Ashlíng still couldn't shake the feeling that something huge was about to happen. The feeling wouldn't go away, causing her to carry her wand everywhere she went; which she hadn't done since she made this world her new home. She had taken to continuing a training routine that she had followed when she worked with the Aurors, just in case something actually went down.

It wasn't anything she couldn't handle, a thirty minute jog, practicing spells –Ashlíng however used that time to work on wandless magic- even going to an old gym in the neighborhood. She had spent the last few weeks working on her Comic microwave theory, training, and meeting with Tony while packing her things for moving. She had spent the last six years in the city she lived in looking like she was 21 years old –courtesy of muggle makeup- and it was time she moved before unwanted questioned were asked.

Tony would be a problem being the stubborn guy he is, but if he decided to chase her around the world, she could simply obliviate him. Despite how fondly Ashlíng thought of him. She'd restore her apartment to what it's meant to be and destroy all ties with Dave, and then move to Australia for the next six years. She wasn't very happy with the plan and she planned to wait till whatever was _brewing_, blew up in her face.

Shrugging her shoulders she tried to wipe her mind clear of all thought as she jogged down the dingy streets. She just wanted to relax.

Staring straight ahead she concentrated on the path in front, she was shocked when something ran into her. "Oomph" all air was knocked out of her as a human sized mass rammed into her side; coming out from the dark depth of an alley way.

Surprised Ashlíng fell to ground and didn't get a very good view of the man running to the back door of a towering tall building. Then a second person came out of nowhere –somewhere from above her- a woman soared over her head to roll to the ground. The lady paused for a moment, her hand reaching to her ear and her head to the sky.

Ashlíng looked towards where the lady stared, still not quite recognizing who she is. Her eyes widened as she spotted somebody standing atop of a tall building.

"Hawkeye the target has reached the building, get ready to chase." The lady said over some form of communication before leaping up and entering the 'emergency exit' door to follow the man. As the last of the woman's red hair was lost behind the door Ashlíng realized who she had just seen.

"Okay Ashlíng, you are not going to enter that building… you're going to let the nice S.H.I.E.L.D agents take care of their own business." She said to herself while watching Hawkeye leap from one roof top to the other. Her hand twitched and a nervous smile reached her face "Oh blast it!" she cried before running to follow the Black Widow.

Slamming the door behind her she began racing up the stairs that continued all the way to the roof. She scanned the area for the Black Widow and the man who ran into her but found neither. Slowing down she looked around for doors and found several all in line above each other. Deciding the two wouldn't choose the first few Ashlíng ran upwards. Only to pause as she heard a door open beside her to find the man she was looking for. He looked confused and wild while trying to run past her.

Acting on instinct Ashlíng put her leg out to trip him over, successively too. The man scrambled to get back up but Ashlíng waved her hand causing his foot to roll and be deemed useless. He slipped to the floor and Ashlíng put her foot on the man ensuring he didn't move. She listened with disdain as the Black Widow exited a door below them.

"Hawkeye get some arrows ready and get to the top of the stairs-"

The man under her foot cursed gaining Natasha's attention. She reached Ashlíng just as Hawkeye arrived to aim his arrow and before Ashlíng could call 'peace' Clint sent an arrow towards Ashlíng. Thinking she too was the enemy, she didn't have time to dodge and didn't think it was a smart idea to use magic so she allowed the net-arrow to encase her.

Cursing herself for getting involved the heavy net forced her to the ground. Natasha moved forward and grabbed the man from the ground and shoved him into the wall. While Hawkeye ran down the stairs till he reached the group. Once the agents dealt with the man they turned to her, using the same brute force to lock her hands in metal rings.

"Who are you?" Clint asked "There was nothing about a girl in the briefing."

"Don't tell her that Hawkeye." Natasha reminded him with a silky voice filled with mirth.

"Right… Well?" he asked gruffly

"Hey, hey peace… I'm a civilian my name is Ashlíng Evans. I was helping…" she said with a small smile which fell when she was greeted with stern looking faces

"Not that you needed help…" she tried with a hopeful look. Merlin how stupid can she get… stupid hero complex.

"Why don't you just let me get on my way while you deal with that guy? What's up with him anyway?" she asked

"What do you think Widow?" Clint asked

"She's free to go. We're meant to ask are you going to hold our _misunderstanding _against our cooperation?" Natasha asked while Clint took away her restraints.

_Well that was easy _Ashlíng thought_ I didn't even need to get out my awesome Jedi powers of persuasion._

"Not at all. So ah-h nice meeting you Black Widow and Hawkeye all I need to do now is run into Cap and Bru- the Hulk and I've meant you all." She rubbed her neck at her slip up choosing to ignore their piecing stares. "Anyway, cya around." She said before slipping past the two and running down the stairs.

She didn't bother continuing her jog instead she decided to return home shaking her head ignoring the nagging feeling she felt. Surely it's just a luck that she managed to run into two more Avengers, yeah just her and her dam luck.

Ashlíng should have known she'd meet them again and that she'd get caught up with them till she couldn't escape. But she wasn't one to listen to Destiny no matter what it seemed to do being doing.

Okay so I'm not pleased with this chapter at all. Oh well. It's about time I updated. I still don't have the time to thank all of my amazing reviewers like I did in my first chapter but I promise that I'll get around to it.

Thanks a bunch to everybody who has reviewed, I take everything everybody says into consideration and I'm really happy with the response I've had with this story.

I know it's not the best out there, what with my spelling, grammar, writing style (Which I've noted is quite different to the average fanfic) but I'm only fourteen so I'm trying hard.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next should be up within the next few days. I'm bringing in Capitan America, Sirius and Bruce! Yahh…

Anyway thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, favorite-ing, I'd love to hear from you all.

-SkyeWalkerO66 over and out.


	5. Chapter 5 Captain America

Okay so this is the last short chapter I'm going to publish which means I'm not going to update as fast as usual. Sorry about the wait, the internet stopped working at home so I had to upload it at school and I was on Holidays… so yeah here it is! Capitan America and Sirius Black!

Enjoy

_***Her saving people thing***_

"Mr. Stark is waiting outside." Oz's computerized voice brought Ashlíng out of deep thought. She had, since yesterday and her run in with two deadly assassins hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D to check out the guy that she'd help catch. To Ashlíng's dismay she was recorded by S.H.I.E.L.D. with a full attachment of her 'life story' on the runaway's fill; it's not a good thing to have S.H.I.E.L.D watching you. The man she'd run into had apparently stolen a needle of some sort of an untested attempt at remaking the super solider serum. Luckily it was absolutely useless and the only reason he ran was because he was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Ashlíng had after reading Joel Buster's file –the guy's name- read her own and was extremely shocked to find that S.H.I.E.L.D was keeping close tabs on her. They weren't suspicious of Ashlíng coming from a whole different dimension –definitely a good thing- they we're actually interested in her scientific studies and had her down as a potential employee. If she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, she thought she might have applied just to annoy Tony.

When she opened the door so that Tony could come in she had the sudden urge to tell him.

"You know Tony, I was thinking that it was about time I got an actual job." She said with a sly smile and her eyes twinkled as she saw Tony's face brighten and clap his hands together in what he thought was victory.

"That's what I've been telling you for the past three months. I've got the perfect vacancy at Stark Tower, you'd be working on sustainable energy alongside me!" he said as if he was bestowing upon her the greatest honor.

Ashlíng rubbed Tony on the back as she lead him to the lab he'd dubbed 'The less secret lab for the unimportant'

"That's real sweet Tony, but I was thinking something more along the lines of S.H.I.E.L.D I hear they pay by the millions." She replied in an overly sweet tone.

"I pay by the billions!" Tony called his eyes wide in alarm at the thought of Ashlíng working for Fury and not him.

"I'm sure you do but I'm afraid it's too late, Oz just finished sending my resume. Director Fury contacted me earlier today; I believe I start next week." Ashlíng paused "That's right isn't Oz?" she asked sweetly while she left a dumbstruck Tony in the lab's doorway.

"You have no commitments planned for the next few weeks, I'm afraid that I may have lost some data-"

"Oh! You useless computer" she whined "I was tricking Tony and I was hoping you'd realize and join in!" she said while shaking her head.

Ashlíng readied pieces of equipment for welding metal together, completely ignoring Tony's paused position "AI's just don't get sarcasm what about Jarvis does he ever play along with your jokes?" she asked and finally looked up, frowning at Tony.

"What's wrong with you?"

She was sure she saw his mouth slightly open but didn't get a chance to mention it.

"So you're not working for Fury?" he said simply

"No! That one eyed pirate? Pshh! As if!" She waved it off with a small smile but poked her tongue out as Tony glared at her. He moved over towards her and picked up a small metal frame, turning it over in his hands.

"A little bird told me that _you _had a run in with the Black Widow and Hawkeye." He said with a smirk and a piercing gaze, as if he was trying to find an underlying meaning to it all.

"You mean a deadly Hawk that goes by the name Clint, then yeah what the little bird told you is correct. I think I might have taken a jab at his ego though, when I tripped his prey over before he could trap it himself, ahh well he'll get over it." She replied with a cheeky smile while snatching the piece of metal out of Tony's destructive hands.

Tony looked thoughtful "How do you know Hawkeye's real name?" he asked as he picked up another piece of metal framework.

"I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. of course, nothing you wouldn't do." She replied, again taking the object out of his hands.

"I don't know why I bring you in here, all you do is put you're grumpy fingers all over my things." She said which Tony completely ignored to pick up his original toy.

"Hmm I didn't know that you're a wiz when it comes to the hacking." He said while having a small tug-a-war with Ashlíng as both tried to hold onto the piece of hardware. Ashlíng won and she hugged the two pieces to her chest; protecting them from Tony.

"I'm not a wizard I'm a witch." She replied carelessly while glaring at him, hoping that she looked at least half as forbidding as Snape did on a good day.

"I'd advise you to wipe your calendar of 'Dooms day' the day you attempt to take over the world. But then again since Mr. Norse God of Chaos left everything has been a little boring, so go ahead I'd love to call my team to avenge however the hell you kill. If I could –as a friend- can I recommend somebody? Because Fury has seriously been hitting some nerves lately, some days I wish I could take a page out of the Hulk's book and let of a little steam, when I'm feeling overly annoyed. Or maybe I could use a little bit of lightning and thunder to smote down my enemies." He replied well naturally.

"Oh dear Merlin! That was, what, over one hundred words. Tony my dear friend I think you're losing your touch." Ashlíng laughed as Tony looked worried before shaking his head and returning to trying to steal the pieces of hardware from her clutches.

She played along while sadly thinking about the day she'd have to tell Tony she was leaving. She'd let herself grow to close to him, something she hadn't done with anybody since Fred died. Not close like she'd been with Fred but perhaps Ron, like brother and sister. She could already tell Tony would take it badly, when he let somebody in, he doesn't like letting them go.

"Merlin? You a nerd or don't like using 'God's' name in vain?" he said with a laugh as he walked around the room. Finally leaving the hardware alone, he noticed something flashing lights across the room. It looked high tech with different monitors and some sort of radiation scale. Tony didn't recognize it.

Ashlíng gulped she hadn't made a slip up like that in a while "I'm a scientist of course I'm a nerd." She replied while noticing what Tony was looking at.

"So am I and I'm pretty sure I'm anything but." He replied while snoopy around the machine.

"You're a genius you don't count." She replied frowning when she looked at what Tony was inspecting, she didn't realize that the lights were flashing.

"Aww come on, you're one too." He replied sweetly turning serious quickly "What's this thing, it looks like it might be something to track the Bifrost –if you know what that is- did you build it?"

Ashlíng placed the metal frames back down on the bench and walked around several others till she reached Tony. Her eyes widened when she noticed the flashing red and yellow lights.

"That's exactly what it is…" she said quietly "any sort of time/space/dimension/universe rift or portal is recorded and I'm forewarned." She'd made it to monitor the rift that she herself had ventured through when using the Veil. Hoping to find Sirius if he ever turned up.

"Oz!" she said her voice high and filled with emotions "Why didn't you tell me? How long has this thing been active?" she called, she sounded panic, scared and hopeful all at once.

"Over twenty four hours." Oz's shameless voice replied.

"Blast it! The army and S.H.I.E.L.D. will already know!" she hissed.

Tony frowned he could clearly see that his friend was distressed even when she tried to hide –not very well-

"What is so important, I like the army or S.H.I.E.L.D. as much as the next person, but what do you want with whatever's coming through?" he asked

Ashlíng ignored him choosing to talk to Oz instead "Oz link up with the scanner and tell me which it is, whether it's a portal, the Bifrost or the veil." She asked nervously

Oz was silent for a moment but then replied after several beeping noises rang from the scanner "It is the Veil, miss."

Suddenly Ashlíng was hugging Tony tightly; Tony looked down at her –being quite a bit taller- and frowned. He patted her on the back awkwardly before she stepped back and brushed herself off without looking him in the eye.

"Uhh sorry about that…" she mumbled

"What was that all about? I hope you haven't got some sort of evil alien army waiting for the uh veil to open up. Cos that's already been done, and that would just be boring." He replied trying to sound casual as he watched his friend carefully.

They hadn't known each other for all that long and like himself Ashlíng liked to hide things, so he couldn't tell whether it was excitement or something else… hope maybe or even some sort of sadness or grief. He couldn't tell unless she told him.

"Oh… nothing really, I've just been waiting a long time for this to happen." She replied still not looking Tony in the eye. She was scared, hopeful, excited, wary all at the same time and she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to hide it from Tony if she looked up. She was also a little embarrassed about hugging him…

"Your acting as if somebody you knew fell through this rift, come on-" he was joking, as usual but the way her head whipped up to looked at him. Her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly; he didn't even try to tell himself that he was wrong.

"How? Who? And what?" he managed to blubber out.

Ashlíng gulped, she knew he was joking when he said it, he couldn't know but she'd gave herself away and right now she didn't feel like lying.

"It was my godfather. He was trying to protect me –I won't tell you what from- and he fell. I suppose he was pushed… in a way. But it was my fault; he was there because of me. I thought he'd died, I was sure of it but I know now that he's not and this could be him. It was years ago though, when I was fifteen years old…"

She trailed off not really knowing what else to say. She tried to be as vague as possible, it wasn't very hard, she was in shock.

_***Her saving people thing***_

Ashlíng was working on the ergo, pushing harder with her legs than she needed too. Since she found out about the rift preparing to open earlier that morning she had chucked Tony out saying she had business to do. What she really did was lean against the door and fall to the ground, almost crying in relief as she laughed with a mix of emotions. Oz told her that by the calculations he had done the rift would open in three days, so to distract herself she decided to go to the gym. Best to keep up her routine, right? Just in case it wasn't Sirius…

Wiping away a drop of sweat she took a big gulp of her drink and surveyed the area. The small gym in her neighborhood consists mostly of weights, punching bags and a few exercise machines like a bike and an ergo. It was once a very popular place on the weekends; people would come and watch boxing, place bets and get drunk. But that was years ago, during world war two the only reason the building hasn't been knocked down is because the owners still adore it.

Today instead of just her as it usually was there was another man putting everything he had into hitting a punching bag. It didn't take long to recognize him as Steve Rodgers the man behind the Captain America suit and shield. Before she realized what she was doing, she stood in front of him ready to ask a question.

"Want me to hold that for you?" she asked, deciding now that she couldn't back out she'd pretend not to know him.

"I don't know if you want to do that, Ma'am. I'm very strong." He replied politely, while looking her over, not in a way of attraction rather cautiously.

"Don't worry I can hold my ground. I'm Ashlíng Evans but you can call me by my first name." She replied with a small smile as she grasped the punching bag and got into a stance to insure Steve wouldn't send her flying… as long as he didn't actually try.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Miss Ashlíng, you can call me Steve." He replied while warily getting ready to hit the bag.

Ashlíng smirk was hidden from the bag '_ahhh formalities' _she thought with mirth.

When Cap finally hit the bag she felt her feet slide backwards so she tensed herself and readied for the next. Steve turned his head to look at her, checking to see whether she was still there or not, she nodded in a way of answer to continue. Soon they reached a steady beat, so she tried talking again.

"I haven't seen you around here, before." She said

"Quite right Ma'am I usually come at night but my- ah job tends to get in the way now." He replied.

Ashlíng decided not to make it awkward by asking him what he does; no doubt he wouldn't be sure what to say.

"Work does that, lucky for me I'm my own boss." She replied

"I'm more of a solider than a general despite some of the situations I get myself in." he said as he punched the bag with a little bit more force.

Thinking about her own days as the Light's solider she replied

"I use to be in the middle, say the major, I wasn't boss but people listened to me. They expected great things from me."

"I know the feeling." He said with a punch that managed to land Ashlíng on her back side.

The wind was knocked out of her with the unexpected out burst from the Captain –they had both strayed into touchy subjects, even when they hadn't actually said what was on their minds- Ashlíng was further shocked when her AI's voice suddenly made an appearance in her earpiece.

"The rift has opened, Miss. I'm hacking into CTV of City Square now."

Ashlíng ignored all inquiries from Steve, too shocked to answer. Mumbling something unintelligent she leapt up from the ground and ran to the female change rooms while apologizing to the Capitan.

"I'm sorry but something's come up I've gotta go." She yelled to a stunned Steve.

Rummaging through her sports bag she continued to talk to Oz "I thought you said the rift wouldn't open for another three days?" She groaned as she found her phone and clicked on the app for Oz.

For a while numbers and letters streamed passed on the screen until Oz finally finished hacking into the cameras.

"It was simply an educated guess." Oz replied but Ashlíng ignored the AI as she stared dumbly at the picture of Sirius Orion Black.

It was terrible, the scene he was in, the army must have mucked up again because Sirius was throwing shields up left right and center to avoid whatever the soldiers fired at him. But there, right there on the screen was her Godfather. Not delaying another second Ashlíng took out her wand from her bag and twisted around on the spot, apparating to the City square where soldiers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents a like fought against her godfather. Sirius Black.

_***Her saving people thing***_

_**A/N**_

_**Okay so after publishing this chapter people were reviewing about how confusing it was without page breaks. Truly sorry about that. In my word version of the chapter, I had stars -or whatever you call them- breaking up scenes in the one chapter or lines that ran across the page. But for some reason they don't show up on the internet. So sorry about that, it's still unedited but I plan to do something about that… anyway more A/N's below. **_

Okay so what did you think? It was a little rushed and there wasn't much Capitan America but I felt like getting into the actual story because neither Bruce nor Sirius had made an appearance yet. I've just been setting everything up for the last five chapters so the actual story line starts next chapter.

Also I'm planning a prequel. It wouldn't be a crossover just a Harry Potter story about Ashlíng's and Fred's relationship. Which would tie into this story, I suppose it would also be a Female version of Harry Potter –done before I know- but I've got a few cute ideas so I'm wondering whether anybody would be interested in reading it? I'd love to hear from you all.

Okay so I'm going to thank all of my guest reviewers in the A/N and then reply to all of those who used accounts.

I'd also like to give a huge virtual huge to everybody who has followed my story, favorite-d, reviewed, put it in a community, or just read it. Last I checked I had close to 1200 views! And that's huge compared to what I've got on my other stories. So Thanks a bunch.

Guest number 3.

Thanks for your review! My reasoning behind Tony not realizing that it was magic that expanded the room was because there was a notice-me-not-charm and a muggle repellant spell. Although Tony managed to ignore most of the spell some of it worked. Thanks again.

Guest number 4.

Thanks a bunch for your review. I hope you like where the story is headed and Ashlíng was her birth name, she simply decided to change her name for a reason I haven't actually come up with apart from sentimental reasoning. Your review means a lot, I'm glad you like my style. I'm slightly worried about it because it's so different to the average fanfic.

Guest number 5.

Thanks a heap for your review, I hope your enjoying the story and that Tony isn't OOC.

Guest Sadie.

Thanks for your review. Hopefully this chapter has answered some questions if not the next one will… Tony found her by luck; he seriously just needed the toilet and happened to snoop around her lab. Thanks again.

Guest Lolxxx.

Thanks a million for another review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Food and a laptop properly describes a heap of people, including me! ;)

Guest number 8.

Thank you for your review. I'm really happy that everybody is really enjoying the story, thanks again.

Guest Sadie.

Hey Sadie thanks for another review I'm glad you're finding my writing funny, I haven't worked much with humor so I struggle writing for Tony. I'm glad you find it entertaining that chapter was mainly a fill in and building up Tony's and Ashlíng's friendship. I hope you liked Thor's chapter.

Guest Lolxxx.

Thanks again Lolxxx every single review you make-makes me want to write more stuff with Tony because originally I was going to keep it to a minimum, because I didn't think I could write him in character. Thanks again.

Guest number 10.

I'm _truly sorry _that you don't like it and that you felt the need to flame but I'm having fun writing this story and I don't feel like giving it away. I'm guessing that when you mentioned that I should abandon this story, it was so that you could pick it up or you liked the idea but didn't like my writing style. Which is completely fine because I'm dyslexic and fourteen years old so I've never really believed this would be the best story but I don't want to give it up, out of 60 reviews yours is the only flame, so it can't be as bad as you've painted it too be. Thanks a heap for your insight, I take everything into consideration and I'd like to thank you for the time it took to write a review.

So that's all of the guest reviews. Thanks again to everybody who reads this story.

R&R

SkyeWalkerO66 over and out.


	6. Chapter 6 Sirius Black and Bruce Banner

Okay so this chapter is an experiment, I think I got very slack with my writing for the past few and I've tried to work harder on this one. It starts in Bruce's POV because I just watched all of the Hulk movies and decided to mash the two together because The Hulk is a different version to the Incredible Hulk but I'll explain more of that later on.

Forgive me if you think any characters are out of character, or that you think Ashlíng over reacted but I believe that she would have been quiet hysterical over the whole thing. But I've played it down I little I think, uhmm the twist I have with Sirius after writing it, I've decided that its kinda lame. But I'm going with it anyway or at least not as cool as everybody is excepting. Like some of the reviews mentioned Sirius either being Bucky or Tony without his memories and I actually quite like that idea… anyway huge ramble…

I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Also tell me whether you consider this chapter short or long because I can make them longer if you like.

_***Her saving people thing***_

Bruce sat down at a small table in a coffee shop while grasping his strong coffee with two hands. He was tired; he'd been up till three in one of Tony's labs. It had been so long since he had been able play around with science that he had got carried away. Tony of course had stayed up even later but he got to sleep in because he was too well known to go on this mission. Damn him. It was eight o'clock in the morning for Christ sake.

Bruce sighed; there was nothing he could do about it, he had been briefed along with Natasha and Clint at seven O'clock and had arrived separately at the town square, half an hour ago. Clint was somewhere hidden atop of a building while Natasha wandered the city square integrating herself into the civilian's day to day lives. Bruce was to sit quietly and _calmly _in the coffee shop that held a good view of the square and wait.

He surveyed the area but found nothing amiss so he took a drink of his coffee and got comfy in his seat, unfolded a newspaper and pretended to read it. Saying that Bruce was uncomfortable was an understatement; it had been so long since he had lived in a city and not needed to worry about being hunted. He'd almost forgotten how to act normally.

By the time Bruce had started his third coffee of the day it had made its way into the afternoon and still nothing had happened. He'd had a few conversations with Clint through their earpieces but Bruce was completely bored. Unlike Natasha and Clint, Bruce didn't get a kick out of going on mission. Usually because he couldn't actually do anything, either because the other guy was needed or like today he was put on surveillance duty.

He took a big gulp of his coffee, finishing it and still feeling completely knackered. He was so shocked at what he saw when he put the cup back down, he fell off his seat. Scrambling back up, he felt his cheeks redden as he brushed his pants off from imaginary dust. Finally looking back up he was thankful that the man who shocked him hadn't noticed. Standing in a crowd of civilians, in uniform, was an older looking Ross. General Ross.

Bruce looked to the windows in the tall buildings that lined the City Square, finally noticing multiply snipers, soldiers, all of General Ross' soldiers. Bruce heard his heart rate monitor beep, talking several deep breaths to calm himself he looked back to Ross; who still hadn't noticed him. Bruce calmly put his hand to his ear, opening the comm. to both Natasha and Clint.

"We've got a problem, the army is here." Bruce spoke quietly so civilians in the shop couldn't hear. He cursed when Ross turned around, the General's gaze darkened as he made his way over to Bruce.

"_I've got a visual. Hawkeye what about you?" _Natasha's voice sounded.

"_Yeah, I've got them, I count 22. Anyone got an idea who's in charge of them?"_ Clint asked.

Bruce eyed the General as he sat down across from him. "It's General Ross. Somebody talk to the Director and get _them_ _out of here_." Bruce didn't even try to keep his disgust and anger out of his voice, nor hide it from the General who now glared quietly in front of him; waiting for Bruce to finish.

Bruce took his hand away from the comm. and waited for the General to start whatever rant he had planned. Since Harlem Bruce hadn't run into the General for over a year and he hadn't contacted Betty since he sent her the necklace. Since the Tesseract ordeal he'd debated whether or not to see her, after looking up her file he'd decided against it. She was now happily married.

"Playing hero?" Ross said simply "you don't seriously think it'll last do you? You're a mess, a monster and you're letting S.H.I.E.L.D. do what you wouldn't let the army. You're nothing more than a weapon." The General growled quietly.

Bruce felt his heart leap, the beat growing faster but he had long since learned how to keep words from triggering a change.

"I do what I can to help, I always have. It's only ever been you're mistakes that have caused destruction, leave now." He said "order you're men to stand down and let me and my friends deal with this."

The general stared at him, waving over a waiter to order a coffee, when he _politely _offered one to Bruce he declined. The General didn't answer until he had his coffee; all the while Bruce was intently ignoring all calls from Clint and Natasha.

"The Avengers are nothing more than a mess; you can't believe it'll work do you? Tony Stark came to me after Harlem and told me about it, even back then I knew it wouldn't work-"

"I think it's safe to say, _General _that you are wrong. Look back to three months ago, or watch the news tonight, the hype still hasn't died down. The Avengers are a team and whether you want to acknowledge it or not, the other guy, the Hulk has been accepted as a hero." Bruce said, silently wishing he has a coffee to hide behind.

Ross looked thoughtful for a moment "Yet, you yourself don't."

Bruce was taken aback "What?"

"You try to play hero, sacrifice yourself yet you still look for a cure. You can never go back to your old life, Bruce; my daughter is happy and married, safely. You would only endanger her by waltzing back in; you can never be part of her life again." General Ross said darkly.

"I know that…" he replied quietly "and neither can you. Did she even invite you to her wedding? And then if she had, did you even bother turning up or did something _more _important than your daughter turn up, again. A new weapon perhaps? As long as I'm locked out of her life, _you are too_." Bruce replied coldly, he hated him. Bruce didn't hate anybody more than General Ross, all of his self loathing had been caused by him. Losing Betty was because of him. If he hadn't wanted to use the other guy as a weapon he could have been free a long time ago.

General Ross opened his mouth to reply; maybe even yell but a brilliant flash of blue light drew their attention away. They both leapt up from their seats and walked outside, both of them talking to somebody else. Civilians screamed and yelled, carrying on more than they needed too. But for now Bruce ignored them.

"_Mr. Green what's happening on your side of things. Anything coming through the light?" _Natasha asked.

"No nothing. What about you guys, I recon we should call in the rest of the team." Bruce replied "I've got the General by my side so I'll know if the army plans anything." He said quiet enough so Ross didn't hear.

"_I've haven't got a visual. The light is blocking my view-"Hawkeye_ began just as the light began to fade. Something dropped from the air, several meters up, a man! He helplessly dropped within seconds but then… stopped, floating in the air. The last of the light disappeared and the man finally hit the ground –this time only a few cm from it-

"Uh what now?" Bruce asked over his comm. but nobody replied. The men stood up, about ten to twenty meters away, on the road between shops and a small grassed area. Suddenly Ross barked an order.

"Take him down! I want him alive. Sniper seven, fire!" He growled loudly.

Bruce didn't know how it would help but he managed to yell 'No!' before he watched the man who was about to fall to the ground. But the mentioned man didn't. He lifted an arm, swished it in some form of fashion and a bright flash of red burst to life. Some form of shield.

"_What the hell was that_?" Clint called

"_I don't know some form of shield. Hawkeye get some arrows ready_." Natasha replied.

Bruce ignored them, instead he stared at the man who came through the portal, and he glared at Ross after he heard his next order. It reminded him too much about himself and Ross.

"Heavy fire! We're not letting S.H.I.E.L.D. take this one!" he yelled. Suddenly several soldiers came out of hiding and onto the street, bullets were sent flying but were stopped each time by the red shield. The man in the middle looked absolutely wild; he waved his hand and fired flashes of light at soldiers. Whenever they hit, and they usually did, the soldiers fell to the ground. Bruce ran forward despite the danger and his racing heart beat, to check for a pulse on the nearest soldier. Clint and Natasha yelled over the comm. for him to return to hiding but he kneeled down by one of the fallen and was relieved to find a pulse.

But the man and every other were frozen. Completely and utterly frozen in the same position they were in when they were hit. Now that he was close he could hear the man yelling the same words over and over again.

Protego and stupefy.

He could also see that the man had some sort of stick and the lights were coming from that. Like magic, like a magic wand. If Bruce wasn't what he was, and he didn't have a bunch of friends that happen to have some nonhuman power or just happens to be amazingly skilled, and he hadn't meet Loki the God of Chaos and Mischief whom could use magic. He wouldn't think twice about it.

But Bruce had a pretty good idea what was going on, he wasn't sure whether this guy was an Asgardian or what but he knew that he should remove himself from the situation. Or the other guy might just come out to play. Being careful to dodge any stray bullets he searched for Natasha who was on the other side of the Square.

"He's some sort of magician!" Bruce yelled over the noise once he reached her.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked while they both crouched down behind a shop door.

"Yes. He even has a wooden wand!" Bruce said "We've got to call in the rest of the Avengers. Thor is on earth at the moment so call everybody."

Natasha nodded and relayed it to Clint before contacting Maria Hill. By now whatever soldiers were on the ground and not in the buildings had been frozen but that didn't stop the snipers from firing. All civilians had either left the square or hid in shops, it was only the man standing out there.

There was a lull in the fighting and the man looked ready to run but then a loud crack sounded throughout the square. Bruce looked to where the sound came from and frowned when he saw a girl, standing amidst everything.

"Sirius!" she yelled as she ran towards him. The man mustn't have recognized or something because he raised his 'wand' at her. The girl stopped in her tracks, looking defeated.

"_Widow, isn't that the girl we ran into the other day, when we chased down Buster?" _Clint asked over the comm.

"Yeah, it is. Be cautious, whatever that man is, she properly is too." Natasha replied.

"Who is she?" Bruce asked

"She said her name is Ashlíng Evans. She's some sort of Doctor." Natasha replied.

Bruce nodded.

Bruce felt is heart rate increase as the bullets began raining down again, this time aimed at the girl.

A larger dome of red light flashed that encased both the man -who was called Sirius- and Ashlíng. At the same time AC/DC music began to blast throughout the Square and Bruce groaned. Now was not the time for Tony to make an entrance. Bruce felt disorientated, he'd just run into General Ross, he was now dealing with real-life magic for a second time and bullets were being fired everywhere. His heart rate was beyond safe.

"Bruce are you alright?" Natasha asked "Thor and Cap are a few minutes away but if you need to remove yourself from the situation." She said as Tony flew down in front of the small clothes shop they both resided in.

"I'm fine." Bruce replied stubbornly while taking several deep breathes. "Tony turn off you're music now is not the time."

But he was ignored as Tony took in the situation, Tony face plats disappeared and you could clearly see his confusion. He turned off his music.

"What's Ashlíng doing out there?" he said, Bruce was completely baffled at how Tony knew the girl "We've gotta get her out of there." he made his way to walk out there but Bruce grasped his shoulder.

"Don't, that girl and the guy are doing some sort freaky magic show." Bruce replied.

Tony looked surprised and then grinned but stopped to frown as his eye caught a fallen soldier "I knew she was hiding something…" Tony said as something behind them blew up.

"_Uh guys, the Director wants us to take them down and bring them to base_." Clint's voice broke in over the comm.

Tony looked torn, he looked to the girl and then back to Natasha and Bruce. "Let me try, she's my friend." He then activated his repulsers and flew into the sky towards the red dome; that hadn't disappeared.

"Do we wait?" Bruce asked Natasha.

She didn't reply straight away but eventually nodded "We'll give him three minutes."

Bruce sighed and watched as Tony yelled to the girl; he couldn't get inside the dome but tried anyway. Suddenly Captain America came out of nowhere, at the other end of the square. After signaling him with a wave, Steve ran over, his shield protecting him from the Sniper's bullets.

About the same time Thor came flying in, his hammer waving and storm clouds rumbling with thunder. He too made his way over to the assembled Avengers.

"Why is Miss Ashlíng Evans inside the red dome?" The Capitan asked.

Bruce sighed _'Why does everybody know her!?'_

"We don't know, Cap. Bruce thinks it has something to do with magic. How do you know her?" Natasha said.

"I just meet her at the gym." He mumbled.

Thor greeted each of the Avengers before mentioning the problem "The Doctor of science, why is thee here?" he asked. At first Bruce thought he meant him but realized after he spoke again he meant the girl.

"Dr Evans is a simply Midgardian is she not?" Thor asked.

Nobody answered. Natasha loaded a handgun "His three minutes are up. Whatever happens we need the two alive. Let's go." She yelled before running out into the square and out of the safety of the shop. Capitan and Thor followed while Bruce was forced to watch.

Everything was utter chaos.

_***Her saving people thing***_

Ashlíng shook off the feeling of apparation and threw up a quick shield charm. Scanning the area for Sirius, it didn't take long to find him. Muggles fired at him with their guns, all failing to hit him, several laid stunned on the ground.

"**Sirius**!" she yelled running towards him, her heart beating frantically. He wasn't dead. He was actually here. Alive.

Ashlíng stopped dead in her tracks, frowning, worrying, when Sirius raised his wand at her. Ashlíng felt her shield slip after being assaulted by so many bullets so she waved her wand in a series of patterns until she had a red dome protecting both Sirius and herself. Now they could talk.

"Who are you?" he yelled across to her. They had about ten meters between each other. Ashlíng felt her heart shatter, he didn't know? But wait… she looked older… Ashlíng removed her glamour, now it was only muggle makeup that changed her appearance. Hopefully she looked around 17 to 19 now.

"I'm Ashlíng!" she yelled back, almost crying now despite how she tried to act strong. She wouldn't usually get upset so easily, but this was Sirius who she thought was dead.

"You're Goddaughter!" she added.

"I don't have a Goddaughter!" Sirius snarled back, his wand still pointed towards her heart.

Ashlíng felt her legs go weak at Sirius' words. Was he joking? Did he not believe her? Ashlíng was confused, she looked to the sky and saw Tony in his Iron Man suit flying towards the square they stood in.

"But you're my Godfather!"She said while trying to step closer only for Sirius to send a warning spell towards her.

"I only have a Godson and his name is Harry Potter!" He replied

Ashlíng's eyes opened wide, her mouth agape, she remembered somebody telling her that her parents wanted to name her after her grandfather; Harold, if she was a boy. Maybe this Sirius, the one in front of her wasn't her Sirius. It made sense. It made a lot of sense, as to why Sirius hadn't arrived before Ashlíng, because he could be from one of hundreds of different dimensions. A Different parallel universe to Ashlíng's where things happened differently.

Parallel universes where Ashlíng Potter was never born, instead Lily and James Potter had a son. A son named Harry, who had a Godfather called Sirius Black that fell through the Veil of Death, to appear in another parallel universe. One where wizards and witches didn't exist, instead super heroes and super villains replaced them. And it hurt her _so_ much to come to that conclusion because here Sirius was, looking no different to the man who she'd lost at fifteen, yet not being _her_ Sirius.

Frantically Ashlíng noticed that Tony flew outside of her shield dome most likely calling to her.

"Sirius I need you to trust me. You just fell through the Veil and right now you want to get back to… to _Harry_ but you can't do that because he's not here anymore. The Veil transported you-"she began quickly, who knew how long her charm would work before she got too tired to sustain it against the constant batter of bullets. But Sirius interrupted her

"Shut up!" he yelled, both Ashlíng and Sirius were emotionally strained, Sirius thinking that Harry was in danger which technically –if everything else was the same in the parallel universe- he was but Sirius couldn't get back. "If you're a Death Eater I swear I will kill you! Consequences be damned! If you lay a finger on my Godson you will regret it…" he let his threat trail off and Ashlíng stared limply at him not sure what to do to make him trust her.

"You need to trust me! Is there any way I can ensure you I mean no harm to you nor_ Harry _I'll swear on my magic!" she yelled, if Ashlíng was still at Hogwarts she wouldn't have a clue that swearing upon your magic was so binding. But you could literally lose your magic by failing to do what you swear, unlike an unbreakable vow you wouldn't die. You'd simply be turned into a muggle.

"Swear that you mean me and Harry no harm and that I can trust you fully with my life!" Sirius growled.

Ahhh Sirius the ever faithful and trustful dog. Ashlíng could see the loopholes in what he was asking, what he thought was harmful could be completely different to what Ashlíng thought and trust… well it meant she could lie if she thought it would save him or push him off a building if she thought it was saving him from a greater danger.

"I Ashlíng Lily Potter-Evans swear on my magic that I mean no harm to Sirius Orion Black and Harry-"she took a guess at his middle name "James Potter and that they can both trust me with their lives." There was no flashing lights or a burst of wind simply a feeling of power radiating from her words, before settling again and disappearing.

Sirius lowered his wand to his side and allowed her walk towards him. He still watched her carefully but also began eyeing the scene they had gotten caught up in.

"You're name… you're… tell me what's going on?" he asked but before Ashlíng could even begin to fathom an answer the dome flickered in and out of existence.

Raising her old Holy wand Ashlíng began chanting to keep the shield active while looking for the problem.

Thor.

Thor struck his mighty Hammer down a second time and it would seem Hawkeye fired several arrows, Capitan America –it looked kinda funny- was hitting the shield with his famous shield, Black Widow fired 'widow bites' while Iron Man aka Tony looked torn between helping and wondering what the hell Ashlíng had gotten herself into. Ashlíng happily noted the lack of the Hulk; she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to hold him off. But Mjolnir was laced with Asgardian magic and was quickly breaking the shield apart.

"Sirius help me!" she yelled but it was too late the shield fell and Ashlíng immediately stepped in front of Sirius, she didn't notice the Black Widow disappear from view. Panicking Ashlíng raised her hand and wand to the sky –if she needed too she could do magic separately with both hands at a time-

"_Ashlíng what the hell is going on_!?" Tony yelled now unnecessarily loud, the army had stopped firing now that the Avengers where amidst the problem.

"Don't worry Tony! Today isn't my doomsday but I'm actually a witch and this is my Godfather! If you let us go I promise not to cause any trouble…"

Tony sounded troubled and mostly likely busy trying to keep his teammates from attacking. "I can't do that, if you're not a threat you'll come willingly!"

"You know better than that! We'd be experimented on we'd be freaks… everything was fine until you turned up!" she yelled, perhaps she hadn't noticed earlier but since meeting Tony she'd meet every single Avenger apart from Bruce "I was living a quiet life! I hadn't used a wand for five years! I can do it again… just let me leave… please." She called out.

She looked Tony in the face –he had his mask down- then to Capitan America who'd she'd only just meet moments ago, and then to Thor who watched her cautiously. Ashlíng could see Hawkeye standing atop of a building and had a feeling Bruce was hiding in a building, trying to stay calm. With alarm and fear she looked for Black Widow, a terrible feeling in her head–at least she knew why she'd felt so nervous for the past three months- turning around she watch in horror as the Black Widow injected something into Sirius' neck, causing him to go limp. Black Widow knowing that she'd blown her cover put her shotgun to Sirius' head as a bargaining chip.

Ashlíng too shocked to really do anything about the Avengers behind her forgot to put a shield up or anything, so she wasn't surprised when somebody grabbed her from behind. Everything around her froze and fell silent at least that's what it felt like, people moved in slow motion and sound didn't reach her ears.

She thought she heard Widow ordering her to drop her weapon but she wasn't thinking straight. There was Sirius who wasn't even hers, yet still the same man was being taken away from her within minutes of him returning.

Ashlíng caught sight of Tony hovering in the air, suddenly sound returned and movements became faster. She realized that she'd been screaming.

"TONY!" She yelled "Tony please!" she yelled as she struggled against who she thought might be Steve. "Please don't take him!" she yelled, it didn't help that they were also trying to drug her. She was kicking with her feet whenever Natasha tried to near and whoever held her had nothing to inject her with so for now she was safe. Ashlíng completely forgot about magic, over the years she'd stop relying upon it.

Apparently the army wasn't happy that the Avengers had managed to steal their new toys so they began firing again and the Avengers tried to get to the safety of the shops. But Ashlíng continued to struggle and when she finally got a view of who held her, she decided to kick where it really counts. Capitan America's grip loosened and she broke free. Running widely towards Thor who now held Sirius she used wandless magic to push away Natasha who tried to stop her.

Ashlíng heard Tony calling out for her but she ignored him as she neared a group of shops; where Thor now stood with a limp Sirius Black.

Ignoring the rain of bullets and Hawkeye's arrows that Ashlíng had the sense to block she prepared to attack the demigod. But as she neared him strong arms grasped her around her waist and pulled her into the person's chest. Ashlíng knew it wasn't Tony, Natasha, Steve, Thor or Clint because she could see them, perhaps it was a solider or a civilian but Ashlíng didn't think so.

She had a feeling she knew exactly who held her back from attacking Thor. His arms wrapped around her tightly and his chest rubbing against her back Ashlíng could feel the fast beating heart. Still she struggled.

"Calm down." He said soothingly right into her ear "stop struggling we're not trying to hurt you."

Ashlíng couldn't see him but she was certain it was Bruce Banner that held her and despite herself and the situation she relaxed slightly into the tough embrace. Out of every member of the Avengers Bruce would understand and relate to this situation more than the rest.

"You're not going to but you can't say the same for Fury and his higher ups. Please Bruce," she begged, she felt him stiffen from shock of hearing his name "we're not bad people; it was purely defense you know more than anybody how this feels! Please let me go." They weren't moving anymore, the other Avengers –Tony included- looked ready to use my stillness to drug me, they all stood looking quite worse for wear for what they were actually doing.

"Please Bruce they're not even dead, just stunned, let me go and I'll take Sirius and never be seen again." Ashlíng said, she didn't even try to escape his hold, she knew Bruce was trying hard not to get to stressed and keep the Hulk away and she had a feeling performing magic was not a good idea.

Perhaps Bruce was about to say yes and let go because his face must have given it away. As Natasha had to warn him in a cold voice that spoke quite clearly she thought of this as business and not somebody's life.

"Bruce," she said softly yet in annoyed and cautious voice "_hold her still_."

Black Widow stalked towards her and she began to struggle again in Bruce's grip, cursing Tony for not allowing her and Sirius to escape in the first place. Bruce was telling her reassuring things in her ear as Natasha finally dug something into my neck. She quickly began to lose consciousness and grew limp in Bruce's arms.

"I promise I won't allow them to do what they did to me, to you." Bruce whispered into her ear softly, just as she closed her eyes and lost all awareness.

_***Her saving people thing***_

Another chapter and Sirius and Bruce have both finally arrived. So far Sirius is properly out of character but he thinks that Harry is back in the UK or wherever dying or fighting. And the swearing on magic thing, well I didn't think I was actually going to put it in there at all but I did because I needed Sirius to trust Ashlíng.

Also did I ever tell that I can't write romance! I'm freaking out about it; I don't know why I decided I'd make her fling with Bruce a main factor. But it is now, so I could properly use a few pointers on that, if you wouldn't mind. Their relationship will be gradual and not something that will happen quickly. The next few chapters will properly be centered around Sirius and maybe even Bruce trying to break them out, if my writing takes me that way. Tell me what you think?

I decided to update today because of how bad my last chapter was, tell me what you think of today's? I'm back at school so after this one no more reviews till the weekends. Was this a big or small chapter? I can write longer and go on and on about one thing for a whole page but you might get bored. Send me some feedback I love it all.

Thanks for reviewing, following, viewing and favorite-ing my story!

I'll answer reviews and stuff in my next chapter and this weekend I'll get around to answering reviews sent by people with accounts.

SkyeWalkerO66 over and out.


	7. Chapter 7 Tom Riddle and Shame

**Okay so if anybody is confused the next POV is Tom's and yes this chapter hasn't been edited and everything apart from Tom's memory was written in a day so it's pretty bad. I've been really busy but I promise a few more updates soon!**

***Her Saving People Thing***

_Being ten years old, one would expect me to have temper tantrums from time to time, my roommates certainly have them often enough. But it would appear that I don't. Of course if one were to delve into my mind they would realize that yes, like themselves I tend to let my emotions take control over my deeds. _

_I find that my… un-naturalism is much more powerful and much more directed when I let petty emotion get in my way. Wilder, untamed and dangerous but the wonders I have seen when I have let my anger control me! They go beyond the ideas that I set and surprise me with such glorious results. _

_Today would be an example._

_The pathetic woman who lords over me and those that call the small wreck of a building, home. Had decided in all of her dimwitted wisdom to take us all away and travel to the country. Similar to the amount of freedom we have at the orphanage, we were all allowed to wander the area; as long as we all had a partner. _

_I of course did not restrict myself to such foolishness. Not a single orphan was willing to work with me so they all took delight in pointing out the fact, once the matron had left of course. I had sat down in front of the fireplace, quite content to read my book while the others amused themselves by dirtying their attire. But it would seem that Abigail Knight and Caterain Ghoul –both absurdly dumb, poorly spoken and ugly- had to waste their time trying to arouse a reaction from me. _

_They both had stupid crushes on the other and took glee from annoying me; so far I hadn't reacted to anything they taunted. But my patience was beginning to waver. _

"_-Of course you wouldn't be surprised, the littlest would you?" Abigail sneered. _

_I sat calmly on a very uncomfortable seat in front of a poorly stoked fire, while both boy and girl stood above me; trying to belittle me. But when I had such raw power working for my will, and an intelligence that nobody matched in this stupid world, I needn't knew nor felt fear. _

"_Quite right." I replied with a small curt nod of my head and a sly smirk on my face "It would be foolish of me to let myself become arrogant of those below me. Imagine if I were to lose my position of power simply by ignoring the wills and wants of those that would oppose me, would it not?" I said. _

_The two before me, stood with their mouths agape and their minds working to understand. My smirk grew at their stupidity. _

"_But somebody like yourselves would not understand such matters, being the stupid fools you are, so run along now." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand towards the door. _

"_Listen here you freak!" Caterain said with a clenched fist shaking in front of my face. "You are nothing and nobody cares about you! You're the stupid one!" he growled with a sneer. If I weren't myself I would have taken the boy's bait and would be squabbling on the ground like an animal would be, but I am not. _

_I stood up, finally having enough of the boy and his pet girl. My smile was gone and my eyes turned icy. They both stepped backwards because of my sudden stance, their eyes suddenly looked fearful. _

"_I have no interest in what you believe to be the filth and what is the better. I have a sudden yearning to be out by the water front, so this is my farewell." With a mockery of a friendly nod I picked up my book and made for the cottage door, and brushed past their shoulders. I took delight in the way they shivered and tensed. _

"_Hey! You can't do that; you need to have a partner! We'll tell matron!" Abigail yelled at my back. I stopped at the door and turned my head towards the two. _

"_By all means, join me." I replied sarcastically with a wave of my hand. I didn't wait for a reply._

_Stepping outside into the cold winter air I calmly walked towards the cliffs that stood between water and land. The matron wasn't outside and the other children had long since learned not to tell matron my misdoings. Foolishly Abigail and Caterain followed me, they argued between each other, I couldn't catch every word but it was about whether or not they should report or follow me. _

_I reached the cliff quickly and walked along them at a safe distance from the edge until I stopped at a group of pointy bushes. I pushed my way through, quite content to do as I please while making it difficult for the others to follow. When I made my way to a small clearing I paused to look at out the sea. A small island sat a few hundred meters out, matron said that it held a cave inside it's rocky depth and sung ridiculous tale about a fair maiden and lord sailing out for a picnic. But a tremendous storm picked up and they were forced to stay inside the cave, only to starve when the weather didn't change. _

_The locals swore by it and nobody ever sailed towards the small island, even in the finest weather. It would I think, be a perfect place to hide something. _

_I heard the two crashing between the leaves yelling my name._

"_Tom! Oi! Riddle!" Caterain yelled as he pulled himself and Abigail through the bushes and into the clearly. "What the blazes are you doing out here!" he exclaimed._

_I smirked "Don't you see the appeal?" I ask him "nobody can hear you scream out here." I replied sweetly._

_Threatened, Caterain stalked towards me, his fist raised and breathing heavy in anger, I knew I had pulled a nerve but I wasn't frightened. I let his fist connect with my jaw but stepped out of the way when he went for a second hit. Over balanced with his unused momentum, I snake out my arms and push him into the dirt. He lands on his face ungracefully and Abigail squeals dismayingly. _

_She steps forward, most likely to slap me like girls favor over punching but I stop her short by grabbing her arm. Power coursed through me, stronger than it had ever been. Abigail and Caterain would regret the day they began to taunt me. One hand on Abigail's arm and another around the scoff of Caterian's shirt I sneered._

"_What do you think about a trip to the caves? Hmmm?" I asked simply planning to use my unknown power to frighten them by hovering them over the cliff's edge but something gripped me. Tugged me and pulled and twisted my essence until it was gone and back again. I ungracefully stumbled on my feet when I touched ground again, my head spun and my stomach whirling. But I quickly straightened myself back into a proud position in time to watch Abigail and Caterain make fools of themselves. _

_Abigail looked white and queasy while holding her stomach and Caterain lay sprawled upon the floor with sick flowing from his mouth. Abigail took one look towards him and doubled over to vomit her lunch to the ground. I sneered at them, disgusted at their weakness but looked around curiously. There was no light and I couldn't see beyond my small group so I called upon my lurking powers and a ball of flames appeared in my hand. _

_Despite myself, my eyes opened wide and my mouth may have opened in surprised. Because I found myself in a cave! The cave I had just threatened to take the dirty children too! I had done wonderful things, amazing and unthinkable deeds with my unnamed power but nothing as grand as this! _

_To jump between one place to another simply by willing it was a power only a God could have! I had often thought such things and even shared my thoughts with a few orphans that had left long ago. They had called me mad, a freak… but I showed them the true meaning of madness…_

_I twisted around again, until I faced the two and stalked towards Caterain. I grasped his hair with my free hand and forced his head to leave the ground; I was careful to avoid his sick. Pulling him to his feet by his hair, a smile appeared on my lips from his cry of pain. I yanked him to the side before letting go; the momentum pushed him to the ground. _

"_Caterain!" Abigail cried but was too shocked to move from her position upon the ground. _

_I calming walked towards him and crouched down low with my hand outstretched –the one with a ball of flames- and waved it in his face. Caterain scrambled backwards and stupidly pushed my hand away. I growled._

"_Foolish boy, when will you learn?" I asked._

_I brought the flame up to my lips and blew cold air upon it. Instead of flickering out of existence the flame surged forward. Until it circled Caterain like a vulture might circle its meal. A laugh escaped my lips. What wonders I could create!_

_I hand grasped my shoulder from behind me and I swirled around and lifted a flame-free-hand. I brought it down upon Abigail's cheek with a loud 'crack' and held no remorse at her cry. She stumbled backwards so I turned my attention back to Caterain. With my broken concentration the flames around the boy had disappeared but I still held one light in my hand. _

'_Today will be a fine day' I thought 'and I'll worry about returning later'_

_I smirked and called upon my power, when I was done Caterain and Abigail will never be the same again… _

*HER*SAVING*PEOPLE*THING*

"This is wrong!" Tony growled darkly as he slammed his hand down upon the wall.

The Avengers ignored him, favoring to sit silently in their own shame. They were on the Hellicarrier and in a room that had been designated for the Avengers' use only. It held couches, a coffee maker, chairs and a table all designed for the group in moments like this.

Usually Natasha and Tony would be hogging the coffee but today Natasha sat quietly next to Clint on a couch; her first coffee still being hugged in her hands. Clint was also quiet as he starred out into the distance through the window. Thor sat on his own couch, rubbing a finger up and down his hammer. Steve sat on a lone chair, situated under a picture of the fallen Phil Coulson. Tony was the only one standing; he paced backwards and forwards muttering under his breath.

While Bruce sat alone with his face in his hands, his eyes closed and his mind racing.

Why hadn't he helped the girl? Why hadn't Tony helped the girl? Why had the Avengers captured people that were clearly trying to defend themselves?

Why, why, WHY?

So maybe Bruce was the only one that realized the duo weren't trying to harm anybody. That should have been enough for him to help them. That is what the Avengers are about, right?

Bruce knew what he did was wrong, because he'd been put through the exact same thing. He could empathize with the duo. Yet he still didn't help.

Even when the girl had begged him to free her!

He'd become exactly what Ross had said he'd become. Bruce had become Fury's weapon. Fury even had Tony wrapped around his thumb, if Bruce could claim he knew only one thing about Tony; it would be that Tony is loyal. And by the sounds of it, Tony considers the girl a friend. So why hadn't he helped her?

There just wasn't a clear answer.

After the duo had been sedated and put on a helicopter to be taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ the Avengers were forced into a very long debriefing with Fury and even some of his superiors. Tony had been held back even longer and had just returned now. Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes before looking up.

"I know…" Bruce whispered quietly but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Listen up everybody," said Natasha "This is our job and if you can't keep personal feelings out it, I'd advice you to change careers, we did what we were ordered."

Bruce shook his head but didn't comment, but of course Tony did as he glared at Natasha.

"We can't all have hearts of steal like you, Widow. We have lives and friends outside of this team, unlike you, this is your life, your childhood as much as you're-"Tony was interrupted by an angry Clint.

"That's enough! Would you like me to mention what you were doing as a child? You were designing the next big nuclear weapon, the child genius!" Clint had stood up during his rant but was pulled back into his seat by an annoyed Natasha.

Bruce sighed; he really didn't need this right now. Three month after the team came together and they still fought like they just met. Thor stayed out of the argument, looking like his was enjoying it. While Steve was watching, ready to put his own input into the fight.

After a second of temptation Steve said; referring to Tony's earlier comment "Actually Tony, you're the only one with a steel heart…" Everybody turned to look at Steve, whom didn't usually make jokes, especially at times like this.

Tony took a moment to smirk and acknowledge Steve's comment before turning back to Natasha and Clint.

"She's my friend." Tony rebutted, as if it answered everything. "She's a good person and certainly not another Loki, I know that's what you're all thinking, but she's not."

"Tony if she can use… _magic, _then how you do know that she hasn't put you under a spell." Natasha said slowly "Apart from Bruce, we've all meet her, that can't be a coincidence."

"Thou may be enchanted, magic is the art of trickery." Thor added

Tony shook his head again, his jaw clenched in anger "Bruce, help me with this, Ashlíng is not evil, she was simply protecting her Godfather."

Bruce was about to speak but was cut off by Natasha "Even if you're right, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to figure out what's going on, if that means keeping the two here on the Hellicarrier as prisoners. Then that's what will be done." She said coldly.

"Let me guess how you're going to 'figure out what's going on'" Bruce said darkly "experiments, interrogations and if it comes down to it, torture." Bruce looked down at his heart rate monitor and realized he needed to calm down.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't the army, Bruce." Clint said

"Maybe not," Bruce replied "but they still want answers."

Everybody looked ready to use their 'super hero' powers to get into a fight, over the duo. Bruce didn't like his chance at winning the argument, Tony may be smooth with his words but Natasha and Clint are far too loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D, to go against it.

"If the duo doesn't give the answers Fury wants, then it might resolve in experiments but it's up to them."

"Unbelievable!" Tony yelled and he then continued to storm out of the room, feed up with Natasha and most likely about to blow something up. Since the Avengers came together Bruce had become friends with Tony and he felt the need to follow him and ensure he didn't do anything too stupid.

"I'm with Tony." He said calmly before standing up and walking out of the room.

The hallways on the Hellicarrier all look alike and it was only the signs around the room that told you where you are, so Bruce used them to guess which direction Tony went. Most likely the closest door outside so Bruce pulled a left and quickly caught sight of Tony.

"Tony!" he called as he ran up so he was walking beside him.

Tony stopped and looked to the roof "I've made a mistake," he said "and for once I don't know what to do."

Bruce was taken aback he'd never seen Tony act like this, open and full of true emotion "I do," Bruce replied already walking away "come on," he said as he looked over his shoulder "we'll watch over her until she wakes, I promised I wouldn't let 'them' do what 'they' did to me."

*Her Saving People Thing*

Ashlíng's eyes fluttered open but her eye sight was fuzzy and her head pounded painfully she gasped in air as she remembered her dream. But it wasn't a dream; it had been a vision of Tom's memoires before he went to Hogwarts and learnt he was a wizard. It may have not been physical torture that she had to witness but Tom had been young, very young in that memory and had been willing and _happy _to do such things, she also knew Abigail's and Caterian's fate. Ashlíng felt sick

"Ashlíng?" a voice murmured softly and suddenly memories of her own mixed with Tom's and caused her to feel even more disorientated.

'Sirius! He's here alive!' She thought as her senses came back to her, Ashlíng wasn't in Bruce's arms anymore instead she lay on something cold with straps tided tightly around her arms and legs. 'foolish muggles' she thought

Her eyes focused and a scowl immediately appeared on her face, Tony was in front of her. Hovering over her body with a concerned expression,

"Go away Stark," Ashlíng muttered as she concentrated on her locked limps, she ignored Tony's attempts at explaining himself and chose to free herself instead.

"Alohomora" she said clearly but nothing happened "Alohomora!" she tried again but still it didn't work, a third time, nothing.

"What have you done?" she croaked and heard a second voice that she couldn't see the owner of but she didn't need to.

"I don't know the science behind it but Odin gifted it to us after we defeated Loki, you can't… use _magic _until it wears off."

Ashlíng closed her eyes as she thought about Bruce's answer, 'no magic?' how was she meant to escape, and she couldn't stay, not with the way she was being held. What about Sirius he just fell through the veil he must be distraught.

"I want to see Sirius."

"Ashlíng…" Tony said softly

"No, I want to see him now; S.H.I.E.L.D. will get more answers from listening to my conversation than they'll get from asking me." She said coldly leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, I'll arrange something if it means you'll forgive me." Tony said wistfully.

Ashlíng turned her head so she was looking him in the eye "Just take me too Sirius."

Tony nodded.

**A/N**

**Okay okay! I'm sorry! I haven't updated, I meant too I really did but I had exams and homework and the chapter was deleted and then there was that pesky writers block!**

**But I'm back now with a bad chapter but a chapter none the less. Thanks soo much for all of the reviews! Over a hundred! I'm writing a one-shot from Tony's POV dedicated to everybody who reviewed, I haven't started yet so if you want to review and tell me what part of the story you want Tony's POV on, just say hello.**

**I can't go one for long, I have to go to bed, per-parents-orders. **

**Thanks again!**

**R&R**

**SkyeWalkerO66 Over and Out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Talking with The Other Sirius

A/N Please, please, please forgive me for not updating in so long! I really do have a real reason why I didn't update during September but December is a different story. I'm sorry, last year (Yes its really been that long) I entered a writing comp called NanoWrimo and I had no spare time for writing fanfiction. If you know what Nano is and you are curious about how I went I won so my time wasn't spent in vain.

However, I don't have an excuse for December. Merry Christmas and a Happy New year, thanks for sticking with this story because serousily your reviews have made me stick with this story. This night after uploading the first chapter I contemplated taking it down the next morning.

This chapter is the first to be edited by someone other than myself, so please thank WitAngerandBravery! Thanks so much.

This chapter is in mainly in Bruce's POV

-Enjoy

To be honest, Ashlíng hadn't expected to get her way when she had asked to see Sirius. So when Tony and Bruce lead her out of her confining room, she didn't trust them not to lead her to Fury. Not that she was afraid of the Pirate. She could take him any day, with or without magic. At least, that's what she thought. If she had been in any other situation, Ashlíng may have been embarrassed that she was walking around the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in a hospital gown. But she couldn't bring herself to care; she had too much on her mind. Like Tony bombarding her with questions she didn't want to answer.  
It wasn't until he called her a kid did she finally snap.  
"-Why do you look like a kid?" he asked, his voice playful but curious.  
"Seventeen," she cried. "I look seventeen, and before you mutter another word I am actually in my late twenties! So lay off!"  
The little scene she had caused as they walked through the hallways had caught several agent's attention. But she shook it off, deciding it wouldn't matter in a few days when she finally got out this mess with her Godfather. Instead, she turned to look at Bruce, partly to annoy Tony and partly because barring Sirius, Bruce was the only person she felt like talking to.  
"So, I understand that I asked to talk to my Godfather, but seriously, shouldn't the one-eyed Pirate be throwing a hissy-fit right now?" She smiled at him warmly as she spoke, trying to rub it in Tony's face.  
"Fury?" Bruce asked but he didn't wait for her response. "Yeah, he's probably storming his way over here right now. But you'll get your talk, don't worry." He smiled back shyly.  
"Thanks," Ashlíng mumbled, ensuring she looked straight at Bruce and not Tony.  
She let her small conversation fall apart, so she could walk in silence and think about the many problems she was facing. Like Sirius. What would she tell him? Would he believe her, and would he welcome her? If he did, they could easily fill in the gabs both of them were missing. Ashlíng had lost a Godfather and Sirius had lost a Godchild, and she might as well be honest and say she had lost her only real father figure. 'Surely that has to count for something?' she thought hopefully. Then there was the latest memory of Tom's to add to her collection. Not her worst, but certainly a mind spinning experience. But lastly was the fact she was being confined by S.H.I.E.L.D and she couldn't use magic. How was she meant to get out of this one? Perhaps she could call on a favour from Tony or maybe she could convince the Pirate of her innocence, unlikely but still a possibility. Her wand and all of her other possession were missing, including her clothes… which meant somebody had seen her naked! 'Better not have been Tony,' she thought 'or I'll curse him into the New Year!'  
Tony Stark; a man she was meant to be extremely mad at, and she was, but not as much as she thought she should be. He may have done something that would take a while for her to forgive, but in all honesty Ashlíng was prepared to forget his betrayal. She hadn't had a real friend in six years and despite not knowing Tony for that long Ashlíng considered him a friend. She didn't want to lose that friendship. Ashlíng would have to cut all ties with him as soon as she escaped with Sirius, but at least she had a friend at the moment.  
Ashlíng had been so deep in thought that it took her a moment to realize that she had arrived at the room that Tony and Bruce had organized for her and Sirius to talk in. Tony opened a door for her, and she entered upon seeing a living Sirius Black in the room. He too wore a hospital gown and looked terribly unwell; Ashlíng couldn't remember him looking this bad during her fifth year.  
Sirius looked up with a guarded expression, but didn't motion for her to leave, so she sat down across from him. Neither Tony nor Bruce followed, but she had a feeling they were watching her through the tinted glass window. She opened her mouth to speak and began telling her tale.  
Ashlíng told him everything. Everything she knew about the Veil and how they both ended up in the same universe. She told him that she was, in fact, Lily and James' daughter and that Sirius Black was her Godfather. She spoke fast, trying to fit a lot of information into a few minutes, but she was just glad to talk to him again.  
*Her Saving People Thing*  
"Wow," Bruce murmured, his voice barely louder than a whisper. But it was enough for Tony to understand, as he felt the same. Completely and utterly flabbergasted by what they had just witnessed. It was beyond words and beyond science and beyond logic… yet it fitted so well into their world that neither could deny the truth. They knew magic was possible, that different realms and worlds existed and that impossible things were so very possible.  
It seemed strange that it wasn't an outsider that found it hard to believe, but the one that Ashlíng considered kin that would continue to shake his head in disbelief. The tinted window that stood between the magical and the 'mundane' allowed them to watch the confrontation and quickly fall for the story Ashlíng spun. It wasn't hard to believe, not after everything they had been through; from aliens from another dimension, Gods and mutants to other-worldly things.  
But it was surprising that Sirius Black –the man Ashlíng claimed to be her godfather- didn't believe her. He shook his head and snapped back one-word-answers like he was a young child that couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that 'Spot-the-dog' had gone to a better place. It took precious minutes that both Bruce and Tony knew the girl couldn't spare to convince Sirius that they were in fact from another dimension. It was obvious however that once she had convinced him, he trusted her blindly like a lost puppy dog would if he was on the dark, lonely streets.  
Although the duo had covered several subjects that neither Bruce nor Tony understood, it wasn't until Sirius broke the lapse of silence by asking a question in a tone that suggested something deeper than the word itself. It sent a shiver down Bruce's spine and Tony visibly stiffened as the man in his late thirties asked, slightly hopeful, cautious and fearful at the same time, "What happened to Voldemort?"  
Ashlíng had been staring head-down at the table, often not looking up as she spoke, but as he whispered his question, her head whipped up. Her eyes were wide, messy black hair shadowed over her face with her mouth opened slightly making her look utterly vulnerable. She looked so much younger than seventeen, yet her eyes screamed beyond the late twenties she claimed to be.  
"Gone," she whispered, her voice sounding just as broken as she looked. "Gone," she repeated, "Just like everyone else." She stared intently at Sirius, but broke her gaze and looked towards the window that stood between them. Her whole body changed in an instant, her face was wiped clean of all emotion and her body relaxed as she remembered her audience. Bruce had forgotten Sirius; he was too shocked at Ashlíng's display that he forgot to watch the other man.  
"Gone?" Sirius asked, his voice filled with joy. He straightened as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off of his shoulders, but frowned at the same time, concerned for the young looking woman across from him.  
"Yes," she confirmed, her voice tighter now "He'll never return physically again."  
Bruce frowned. 'What a strange way to phrase it,' he thought. Apparently Sirius wasn't paying close attention because he let it slide, deciding to ask another question.  
"How?" he asked but it seemed like he

was asking something else, because the way she paused before answering seemed like she was reading between the lines.  
"His own hand again, it rebounded because, well… Old magic, I suppose," Ashlíng said softly. "Three times I've survived that curse," she told him after a pause  
Tony looked just as confused as Bruce, so Bruce was forced to listen to the conversation to find out the answer.  
"Three times?!" Sirius cried, his voice rising for the first time since the meeting began.  
Ashlíng smiled but it looked strained, Bruce had to wonder what the two were talking about. Who was Voldemort? What curse did she survive and why did whatever they were talking about seem to unleash painful memories? He wanted to ask her and hold her as she told of her burden, as she just looked so young. Too young to sound so sad and defeated, but that was a lie too. She was older than what she looked like; around Bruce's age in fact.  
The conversation moved on and Ashlíng began to explain. "The second time I went to him willingly." She held up her hand, warning Sirius not to interrupt. "There had been something inside of me." Her voice creaked as she remembered painful memories, and Bruce wanted nothing more than to go comfort her. How many times had he needed comfort himself, with nobody there to do it?  
"It ensured his survival and only he could get rid of it. Somehow, I survived and was able to finish him off. But I was never any good at guarding my mind and he ended my own spell and his curse hit me." She sighed before continuing, "The reason I look like I do is the same reason why I survived the curse, and why I will always survive," she said sadly.  
Both Bruce and Tony watched carefully, hoping that she would explain why she was stuck looking seventeen as she had so vehemently told them. Both shared an uneasy look, knowing that Fury would storm into the room soon and there would be hell to pay. They looked back to the two unwilling 'visitors'.  
Sirius looked confused and stared at her thoughtfully "I don't understand," he said slowly. "I had noticed that you looked older than fifteen, but you've been here longer, right?" he said.  
Ashlíng nodded before continuing "Didn't you notice that I looked even older in the square?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he said and scratched his head. "but wasn't that just a glamour?"  
"Well yes," she replied. "But I'm certainly not seventeen. I've been living in this world for six years now."  
"Why do you look younger then?" He moved his arms to express his confusion.  
Ashlíng smiled thinly and her eyes brightened slightly, as if remembering a nice memory that had turned bad. "Have you ever heard of The Tale of the Three Brothers?" Sirius grinned brightly. "Of course, though I can't say my mother ever sat me down and read it to me. She wasn't very maternal."  
Suddenly Ashlíng was laughing. It was short and bitter, but Bruce smiled softly at the sound of it.  
"She wasn't happy when I took her portrait down, screeched the whole time… it gave me nightmares."  
Sirius had joined in laughing, but turned serious quickly. "How'd you manage that?" he asked, sounding astonished  
"I'll tell you some other time, but first I'll explain my appearance." She paused and turned her head towards the tinted window that separated her from Bruce and Tony. She seemed to decide something in the short span of time, and shaking her head, she returned her attention to Sirius.  
"As you know, there was a wand, a stone and a cloak, owned by the three Peverell brothers. Antioch was the master of the Elder wand. Cadmus was the holder of the Resurrection stone. The third and wisest brother, Ignotus was the owner of the Invisibility cloak. Together, they make the Deathly Hallows, and to master the three is to conquer death," Ashlíng said, her voice grave and serious.  
"What some people have forgotten is that the Deathly Hallows aren't a mere myth. They are very much real and just as powerful as they are said to be."  
Sirius' looked shocked, eyes wide, forehead scrunched in disbelief. Before he could talk, Ashlíng cut over him. "You remember my father's cloak, of course?" she said, but continued without his response. "Well, there's a reason why the cloak never failed him." Sirius mouth had dropped open by now, which didn't help Bruce's or Tony's confusion.  
"You're saying that that old cloak was the Invisibility cloak?!" he exclaimed.  
"The very same. The wand was Dumbledore's and the stone was a ring. It was a twisted kind of luck that landed me with all three." She paused again. "I've been like this ever since."  
Just as Ashlíng finished her story, the door to the observer room was pushed open, making it slam against the wall. A very angry Fury stormed inside, followed by the Black Widow. Tony instantly stood while Bruce concentrated on his breathing. Tony was in front of the second door attempting to block Fury from Ashlíng and Sirius. Natasha stood by entrance to the room, her face impassive and her stance locked in a defensive position. Fury might not have been yelling but his tone was cold and deadly.  
"Unless you have a good reason, Stark, you will answer to my superiors."  
Things didn't improve from there; instead it only got worse when Fury attempted to enter the room where Ashlíng and Sirius had stood up. Threats were thrown and a gun was pointed, but in the heat of the argument the group had forgotten about the 'visitors'. That was until a very impatient voice cried out, "Just get it over with and interrogate me already!"  
The group fell silent in shock.

A/N Expect the next chapter to come soon-ish. Before the Holidays had begun I had planned to finish this story before the new school year but I've decided it's going to take much longer.

Because I realized I have heaps of the plot left

Because of time management

Other stories that I really want to write at the same time

Editing my first original novel ever

(Which if you're interested about you should PM me I'm dying to have some people read it. However it is rather dark –like murder and torture sort of dark-)

Have a fun holiday. Sorry about not updated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again to WitAngerandBravery. Thanks for reviewing. Following. And fav**ourit-ing my story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Interrogations and more drugs

**A/N**

**Sorry about how long it took me to update. I got writers block and found it very hard to write. But I'm back now but I won't make any promises as of when the next update will appear. **

**Apologies to WitAngerandBravery I planned on sending his chapter to you but decided it had taken me so long to update that I best do it now or I might not have updated at all. I promise to send you next chapter.**

**-Enjoy and sorry if Ash/Bruce seems forced.**

"Do you understand what I am telling you?" Fury said in a deathly calm voice.

"I do." Ashlíng replied in a tone that dripped with boredom.

"Then will you cooperate?" he asked coolly.

Ashlíng pretended to think. "No." she said simply.

"You might want to take the time to reconsider." Fury warned, an underlying threat settled in the air.

Ashlíng sat straighter in her seat. She acted amused by Fury's words as she attempted to unsettle him. So far, it had worked.

"I'm afraid, Fury," she began "not even torture would get me to talk. You wouldn't be the first to order it upon me."

In response Fury's good eye narrowed sharply.

"I've been practicing since I was fourteen," she says in sickly quiet voice "and some might even go so far as to say my whole life."

Fury, in attempt to control the conversation and draw attention away from mentioned pain, said;

"Why don't you tell me about your childhood? Have you always had these powers?"

"No comment." She replied.

The interrogation continued in the same fashion. Fury would ask questions. Ashlíng wouldn't answer. She would say something to dishearten him. He would change the subject. You could say that Ashlíng was thoroughly bored. Her thoughts wandered to Sirius and how he was fairing. She had left him in their meeting room. Her parting words a warning. Something she thought would be quite helpful because the Black Widow would be questioning him.

"_Oh, and Sirius!" she had called "don't let the Widow seduce you and whatever you do, don't try to seduce her!" she had cried out as she was pushed away. _

Ashlíng sniggered softly; thinking about Sirius' attempting to woo Natasha with his puppy-dog eyes. But sobered as she realized what her response would most likely be; throwing him to the floor.

"Do you find this funny?" Fury growled, his façade as a calm man disappearing in an instant.

"No," she replied "I find this incredibly boring."

Fury breathed deeply but Ashlíng cut off whatever he was about to say.

"Now you listen to me, I may not have my magic but it won't be the first time and it's never been a problem before." She told him "so for your own safety," she didn't bother to tell him that the only thing he would be losing would be his dignity and not his life. "I would let me leave with my godfather. You won't ever see us again and life will go back to normal. Deal?" she asked despite not expecting him to say yes.

"Until I have the answers I need, you will not be leaving this base. We can do this the easy way or the hard." He warned.

Ashlíng had a hard time hiding her smile. "You didn't seriously say that, did you?" she shook her head "how corny can you get? I hope you realize that I will never take you seriously. Ever."

Fury darkened visibly "I was simply stating a fact."

"A poorly stated fact." She reminded him.

"Which do you choose?" he asked, sidestepping her remark.

"Bring out the medieval torture equipment!" she cried "I don't care what you do to me."

For some reason –whether it was because Fury wanted to cause her pain or something else- Fury smiled.

"I thought it might be like that." He told her simply "you may not care what happens to yourself. But what of your friend? Would you let-"Fury's voice sounded very smug.

Ashlíng's face lost colour. Her farcical expression lost all amusement. "Don't you dare touch a hair on his head." Ashlíng snarled.

"The easy way, then?" Fury asked.

But Ashlíng had passed the phase of acting calm. She stood up quickly. Her bound hands leant against the metal table. Her body shock in angry tremors and surprisingly she felt a familiar tickling sensation. Something you only noticed after it had been missing for some time. Her magic weld up and broke the barrier that held it back. It was accidental magic and she held no control over it.

One second, Fury sat on his seat. The next he laid sprawled against the wall and floor; groaning in pain. Then the door burst open and Ashlíng was put under the aim of a familiar archer's arrows. She attempted to aim her magic towards Hawkeye but it was gone. So knowing when she had lost she raised her hands in surrender. However she wasn't prepared for Hawkeye to fire one of his arrows.

It Landed exactly where he planned, the same drug from earlier entered Ashlíng's bloodstream. She was out-cold within seconds.

*Her Saving People things*

Ashlíng phased in and out of consciousness for an untellable amount of days. When she did open her eyes, she was assaulted by bright white lights. Her thoughts were as unclear as her sight and little to no sound reached her ears. Sometimes she could almost make out a dark figure looming above her. Other times Ashlíng thought she could hear the mutters of the people around her as they poked and prodded her skin. But each time she held any semblance of recovery her blood would burn and she would know no more.

Until one day she opened her eyes and the colour came back and she felt the needles in her skin as they pumped liquid into her veins. The room was sterile, clean and white and the lights above were intense as they glared down upon her. Until suddenly they cut out and all went dark, she could not feel the air move around her, as people ran about. Instead the room was deathly silent, still and empty. At least she thought it was until she heard footsteps, quiet but firm as they made their way towards Ashlíng.

Then there was a whisper at her ears, soft lips brushing against her earlobe that sent shivers down her spin.

"Do you understand me?" a low voice murmured.

Ashlíng tried to nod her head but it was restrained.

"Good." Replied the voice "When they serve you food, pick out the pill and don't drink the water."

This time Ashlíng tried to reply with her voice but it was too dry to make a noise.

"I've got a plan but you've got to listen carefully…" the voice replied, that Ashlíng thought was familiar but couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. She listened closely as he explained his ideas and when the lights flickered on for the briefest of moments it was too bright to see anything but where he stood; leaning beside her, his face just beside hers.

"Tony's trick is about to stop working, I've got to go." The voice told her calmly.

Ashlíng's eyes widened and she gulped down the saliva in her mouth; she didn't want the voice to leave. She tried to tell the voice that as it disappeared from her ear. The warmth she never realized it radiated left with it and she felt cold all over.

"Bruce," she tried to say but it came out crackly and near silent "please."

Then the voice was back, for a spilt second as it brushed its lips across her forehead.

"Trust me."

Then he was gone.

**A/N **

**Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I know what happens next so hopefully I'll update sooner than the last two times. I've also decided that my chapter length will not have a set amount of words. Just whatever I can write for what I have planned for each chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 Escaping with Bruce

**Meow. OK sorry how long it's been, I've technically had this chapter practically finished for ages but never uploaded it. But here I am, finally with a rather long chapter if I do say so myself. Once again this isn't Beta'd I'm meant to send it through but I really wanted to get this one up even though I promised, sorry. School starts again tomorrow, and I need to spend the first month getting back into the schoolwork so I don't fail my classes. **

No matter how much Ashlíng trusted Bruce and grudgingly Tony as well, she didn't believe their plan would work. How many times had she and her friends planned something, only for it to go horribly wrong? How many times did it result in a death?

Ashlíng skidded to a stop, her naked feet slid across the cold metal floor, frozen as she stared at Clint's bow and arrow.

"Not again," she growled and smiled apoplectically as she waved her arms and said "Accio arrows!"

Hawkeye's eyes widen in shock as his arrows slid out off of his automatic quiver and flew straight towards Ashlíng.

Her own eyes widen in alarm as she realized her mistake and she frantically sent the arrows upwards, until they all sat upon the roof. An unmoveable sticking charms keeping them in place. Clint cried out 'hay!' as Ashlíng ran past, tripping him over with a length of rope and tying it around his feet.

"Sorry Clint!" she called back as she rounded a corner and continued her mad dash through the Hellicarrier. Her victory was short lived when she arrived at the room described to her by Bruce that held Sirius prisoner. Black Widow and a team of Agents stood guard; thankfully no one had noticed her, yet. Thinking fast, Ashlíng charmed herself invisible, already feeling the drain of wandless magic. Before she silently moved forward and slipped between the agents until she reached the Black Widow and raised her hand preparing to finally take her non-lethal revenge.

But the Black Widow, being _the_ assassin managed to whip her arm around and catch hold of Ashlíng's _invisible _arm. Natasha even looked surprised before she attempted to stop the witch but with a blast of magic, the assassin was sent flying away. Ashlíng muttered under breath, enchanting the metal around them into rope and tying it around the assassin. Not trusting her to stay put, Ashlíng stunned Natasha and dealt with other agents just as quickly. Finally, Ashlíng turned to the door opening it with a wave and entered.

Sirius Black, lay unconscious on a very similar metal bench as she had once been held on, the only difference was the drip that was still in his arm. This was the part she needed to be careful with, Bruce had warned her how harmful it could turn if removed wrongly. While she was sure she could have managed she waited patiently for Bruce to arrive. Who with his limited but effective doctor-skills would be able to remove the drip properly.

She needn't wait too long because Bruce appeared, slightly dazed at the door with his eyes lingering on the stunned agents.

Ashlíng nodded once and watched Bruce carefully as he walked over. Her face slightly flushed as she remembered how desperate she was for him to stay.

"Okay," Bruce muttered "he's going to stay unconscious for a while after, alight?" he said nervously

"I'm not going to bite you for helping me, Bruce." She told him

He smiled and relaxed "There'll be more agents on their way."

"I know, I'm setting up a muggle repellent charm on the door. I'm not sure how well it'll work though, considering how Tony managed to ignore it."

"Muggle?" Bruce asked, watching her as she waved her hands around at the same time as he removed Sirius' drip.

"Non-magical folk." She replied "or the mundane-"she paused "but S.H.I.E.L.D. agents aren't exactly plain and boring are they?"

"No, no their not." Bruce looked down and checked Sirius' vitals "alright he's safe to go-"

He said just as yelling echoed through the hallways of the Hellicarrier. An extremely angry Director followed by his top agents; Hill and Hawkeye including a few unnamed men and women following behind him.

"Defiantly not ordinary." She cursed, her magical core already felt low and she wasn't sure could cope with another round.

"Bruce," she asked quickly "is Sirius okay for travel?"

"I suppose-"he began and ducked as a warning shot whizzed past. "Not good." He muttered his chest heaving a bit as his recently calm demeanour disappeared.

Ashlíng groaned and ducked herself converging towards Bruce "Great," she said sarcastically "Just what I needed, you alright? I can get you out of here if you like?"

It was hard to hear over the sound of bullets, thankfully they were off centre due to the repellent charm clouding the agents judgement.

"I'm the Hulk, they can't get rid of me, they need me on the team it's unlikely that they'd chuck me out." he said bitterly

"Maybe, but I'll feel awful for leaving y-"but she never finished because a dart, filled with tranquilizer slammed into Bruce's shoulders; his eyes widened in alarm and he swallowed worryingly. The tranquilizer was most likely meant for her, meaning that dose wouldn't be strong enough for and would only make the Hulk angry.

The other guy that had been hidden so well, beneath the calm and kind Doctor Banner seemed to roar in his eyes as they turned green. "Run." He whispered

Ashlíng stood, grabbed hold of Sirius who was free of any bonds and latched onto Bruce, twisting in a circle and disappeared. But as she turned, with her back facing the agents she felt a sharp pain enter her abdomen. Disappariting made the transformation worse and Bruce-turned-Hulk struggled against her. Sirius limp in her other arm was safe from his harmful squabble but she could feel her stomach almost burst in pain as she tried to hold onto both passengers.

But soon enough they landed outside the city with Bruce double his size and strength but she couldn't stop yet and she twisted around again. Yelping as she felt strong hands squeeze her shoulder painfully enough to leave a mark. She apparated until she was across seas and safe in a remote forest, that she wasn't even sure was in her daze. Hugging Sirius to her she jumped back, panting in effort at the magic she had used and swaying dangerously from her wound.

Bruce was no more, replaced by the gigantic Hulk, green and furious he looked down at her for moment before turning and bounding off into the distance. Breaking trees in his mad anger and leaving Ashlíng numb. She wasn't scared; she wasn't disgusted, just sad. Despite what people said, she could see Bruce in the back of the Hulk's eyes. Terrified, lost but there, doing what he could to control the Hulk. No not control, guide.

Ashlíng laid Sirius down to rest, trusting that Bruce would be fine; she finally spared a moment to check her wound as the adrenaline left her system. Blood seeped through her hospital gown, on both sides; obviously the bullet had cut cleanly through her body. Acting rather calmly for somebody in her position she placed a hand over one end of her wound and started enchanting a new layer of skin. It wasn't the perfect fix, she still had body parts that now had a gapping whole through them, but it wasn't like she could die or anything.

When she pulled her hand away, it was covered in blood but she continued to heal her back before allowing herself the rest she needed. She was terribly dizzy and had obviously lost quite a bit of blood. Not only that but she was magically drained and she badly needed sleep.

Knowing that she would be safe for a while and that come morning Bruce would be back, she lit a fire and pulled Sirius towards it and curled up beside him. She had apparated to a remote place where she knew no human would be, knowing that the Hulk would be safe to smash anything he wanted.

Sighing, she worried for Bruce who had helped her in the end and Tony as well, when he had entered the cell/lab she had been kept in she hadn't spoken a word to the man. She might understand Tony's betrayal (only a slightly) but she hadn't completely forgiven the man, even though he helped her escape.

Bruce on the other hand, well she grateful for his help, perhaps a little bitter that he hadn't allowed her to escape in the first place but defiantly grateful. She felt sorry for him; Bruce would be in trouble after this. So would she, she'd have to change her whole identity. Properly wait fifty year before she could enter science again and she'd have to figure out what she was doing with Sirius. He wasn't her Sirius just one of many in the multi-verse, there was a chance he didn't want anything to do with her; a thought that worried her.

She hadn't meant to sleep but sleep she did.

When Ashlíng woke in the morning, she was alone, Sirius still unconscious and the fire gone. It wasn't the first time she had woken up outside but still the ground was more uncomfortable than she remember. Her stomach ached painfully, reminding her that certain systems in her body were properly failing but she tried to ignore it. Her mind wandered to Bruce who was no doubt cold, naked and alone. Finding him would properly be harder than she hoped, what with a sleeping Sirius snoring back at 'camp'. But the trees gave her a clear path towards Bruce, the way they were smashed up and destroyed sometimes patches being left behind.

Standing up, she decided to leave a note for Sirius from transformed wood. Then she set off apparating along the path after deciding that running wouldn't be the best thing for her wound. Little more than one hour passed before she found a secluded clearing, a small river nearby with a shivering Bruce lying against rocks. Frowning in pity, she stepped towards him.

"Bruce?" she murmured "…are you awake?"

Bruce stirred the few scraps of clothing limp against his rather attractive frame; she thought distractively. She called again and was answered with a cough and the ragged man sitting up. He turned to her with a grim expression,

"Ashlíng?" he asked

"It's me." She said softly

He groaned loudly "Ahh-h you better not come much closer, I'm not exactly dressed." He shivered and rubbed his bruised shoulder.

"Oh!" she exclaimed awkwardly "I could fix them, for you."

"Really?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah." Ashlíng waved her hands, muttering under her breath as the pants reformed and for good measure she put an unbreakable charm upon them. Suddenly remembering her own state of dress, she transformed her own medical clothes into jeans and a hoody. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Bruce was still topless, because she didn't have enough material to conjure more clothing.

He looked wide-eyed at his pants "I-wow." He said simply

Ashlíng rubbed her neck "they won't break, by the way." She mentioned "They'll just expand from now own."

"Really?" he asked amazed

Ashlíng nodded and prepared to move on, checking his wounds and what not. But Bruce narrowed his gaze and looked sharply at her shoulder. A dull thought reminded her that it was hurting and that Bruce had probably seen her bruises before she changed clothes and that the blood still stained her plain grey hoody.

"Did I do that to you?" he asked

She shook her head "No."

"Did the other guy do that to you?" he asked with a frown

"Look Bruce-"

"Let me look at it." He said stonily leaving no room for argument.

She nodded and sat down beside him and shrugged the hoody down her bare shoulder. It was purple and blue but Ashlíng had had worse, which she told Bruce.

"It's nothing, I've had worse!" She exclaimed as he prodded her shoulder softly "besides look at you, black and blue all over."

"Maybe," he said "but this didn't need to happen to you and it is my fault."

"No it's not." She said strongly "My fault for apparating with you in that condition."

Bruce shook his head but asked "Apparating?"

"Teleporting." She replied "It makes most people sick the first time they try it."

They fell into silence which Ashlíng broke awkwardly, uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "How bad is it, Doc?" she asked cheekily

"Just a bruise." He replied "just like me, so don't worry about it, alright? However that's not your only wound, is it?" He asked

"Don't worry about it, I've already healed it." She told him

Bruce stared at her with an eyebrow raised and she felt the sudden need to poke her tongue out at him.

"Let me cheek it me."

"Seriously," she said "it's just skin, nothing wrong." Her body took that exact moment to convulse in pain and she clenched her jaw to try and hide it.

"Oh yes, it looks like it's not painful at all," Bruce said sarcastically

"Fine, fine but I'm telling you nothing is wrong." She lifted her hoody to reveal nothing but clear skin, of course she knew that she had had a bullet hole on the lower left part of her stomach. But Bruce didn't need to know that.

He peered closely before his fingers pressed softly, exactly where she had been shot. She hissed in pain.

"This layer of skin is new," he said "what happened?"

"I was shot but it is fine now." She muttered

Bruce frowned and twisted his head to check her back as well which meant he had to lean in closely. Ashlíng forced herself to look at anything but him, and his bare chest.

"Did you heal your organs?" he asked

"I don't actually know how to do that." She told him quietly

He cursed "That will kill you," he said "just because you're not losing blood doesn't mean it's not clotting and that your organs aren't falling."

"Calm down," she said "it'll take more than that to kill me I promise."

"This is serious!" he snapped, rubbing his temple as if he had some sort of painful headache. Which considering what he just went through hours ago would not be such a surprise.

"Sirius!" Ashlíng exclaimed, "We've got to get back to camp, I just left him alone. Besides S.H.I.E.L.D is no doubt tracking us right now."

"Fine but I'm not dropping the subject, when we can, I'm going to have to fix it."

She hummed in answer, not committing to anything. "I don't suppose you're up for apparition; I don't think I can run."

"I'm not sure," he replied nervously

"Yeah me neither, too bad I don't have my broom."

Bruce's lips twitched and he coughed, Ashlíng had a feeling that he was covering up laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised

"You have a flying broom?"

"Uh- yeah" she replied

"Witches actually fly around on broom sticks!?" he asked

This time the urge was too much and she poked her tongue out at him, smiling despite herself.

It had taken most of the day but eventually the duo had walked all the way back to the camp Ashlíng had set up, neither had spoken much.

When they returned to 'camp' Sirius was still sleeping, curled up like a dog which caused Ashlíng to smile faintly.

"He's still unconscious, I'm not sure whether that's normal." He told Ashlíng in between breathes; the trek had been tough on both of them.

"He sleeps like a dog, in fact he is one." She replied, just as tired as Bruce, her stomach reminding her that she did need to seek medical attention despite the whole 'not dying' thing. It wasn't the only thing her stomach reminded her of and it rumbled loudly, to be fair she hadn't eaten in over two days.

Bruce arched an eyebrow, a faint smile on his own lips as he watched her. Ashlíng blushed and looked away,

"When he wakes, I'll apparate to a town and get some provisions. Patch you up a bit and when you think the storm has blown over I'll get you back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Just what I've always wanted." He replied "and I'm not the only one needing patching up."

Ashlíng ignored his second comment "I'm sorry Bruce, about all of this." She waved her hands around

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

She brooded for a moment, thinking bitter thoughts about Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Merlin, I hate Fury!" she muttered.

"Merlin?" Bruce asked with a smile

"All myths are based on facts, Bruce, even Merlin himself."

"You're kidding right?"

"Not at all, great wizard" she said then frowned "he was a slytherin, though I have been proven false about all of that evil nonsense before."

"Slytherin?" Bruce asked

"A house at my school, everyone thought they were all evil and many of them were but not all of them."

"A wizard's school?" he asked sounding fascinated

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rumoured to be the finest school in Britain." She said with a wide smile, "Of course there is no such thing in this universe but back- _home_ there is."

"So you're really from another universe." He stated

"Yeah and so is he, just from another one than me." She pointed to Sirius

Bruce nodded slowly "Why are you here?"

"I-I well I got sick of my other world…" she trailed off

They fell into silence. She found it odd how much they were talking to each other and how much she was revealing to Bruce. But he understood, in a way and she trusted him enough not to spill her secrets. So later that day when Bruce asked about her world, she did explain parts of it and she felt better because of it. She had spent six years, bottling up all of these memories and thoughts about a world that nobody knew about. She felt as is if the sky had been lifted from her shoulders afterwards.

"Tell me about it?" Bruce said suddenly

"About what?" she asked

"Your world,"

Ashlíng frowned but began anyway, trusting Bruce enough. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere…tell me about your school."

"Well," she stared slightly nervous "at eleven years old you receive your Hogwarts Acceptance letter and you go to this Alley full of shops and purchase your robes and pet… I had this beautiful snowy owl called Hedwig," Ashlíng trailed off again, a faraway look in her eyes.

Bruce stayed silent, not interrupting at all.

"…and then you get your wand and Mr Ollivander spends ages going through your measurements to find the right wand. The wand chooses the wizard." She told him "Not the other way around. When he brought me, mine I remember him looking cautious like that very wand could destroy his whole shop. But it was that one, the phoenix feather and holy wand that choose me."

"Why didn't he want to give it to you?" Bruce asked quietly

"Well you see the cores of the wands are very important and each wand is different." She paused "but the phoenix that gave my feather also gave another one… and well- that wand did many terrible things." She finished cryptically.

"You take the Hogwarts Express to school and then the first years are taken across the lake on magically moving boats, it's on the boats that you get your first view of the castle-"

"A Castle?" Bruce exclaimed

"A beautiful, centuries old castle that is home to the students for seven years, you have breaks but in reality it's… home."

"You get sorted into a house by a talking hat- I know a talking hat, it sounds silly, right? But it sees into your mind and decides which house you would be best in. I was sorted into Gryffindor, for the brave. Alongside with my friends that would later be the most important people in my life… I miss them terribly."

Bruce turned serious "Why did you leave?"

Ashlíng didn't reply for some time but when she did her voice was grave.

"There was a war and I was in the thick of it all and some things happened that couldn't be reversed. In the end, years later it was still too much and I just had to get away."

"What happened?" Bruce urged

"I-I" Ashlíng stuttered "People died because of me." She replied brokenly.

"I've hurt a lot people because of the other guy," Bruce said softly, moving a hand onto her shoulder in a comforting way "I can only ever remember short snippets when I'm transformed… but I always remember the screaming, the terror the Hulk brings to people."

Ashlíng leaned against Bruce's hand and buried her head on his shoulder. Ignoring the feeling of vulnerability and just enjoying the feeling of having a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"I wasn't afraid." She told him

**A/N**

**Okay I've got quite a bit to say here.**

**Firstly- no updates for at least a month, I don't want to spoil Iron Man 3 for people and I will be using elements of the movie in this story and they will come into play next chapter or maybe the one after that, depending on the size. **

**Secondly- School**

**Thirdly- I'm writing another story, Avengers/HP crossover and it involves another FemHarry. I have nothing against slash, in fact my OTP is slash. But I like writing FemHarry. Anyway this story is much darker, most likely M rated (No lemons) but there might be limes or at least Oranges (see what I did there, put smut on different levels depending on citrus fruits) So that might take some of my time. The pairing if anyone is interested is Harry/Loki **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the long break that will be about to take place. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay-not that important but anyway, if you've seen Iron Man 3 and would like to read the next chapter or at least some of it. Review that that you have seen it and I'll send you a preview.**


	11. Chapter 11 The bullet wound

Through a mutual understanding neither pulled away from their embrace, knowing that both of them needed it just as much as the other. That was until they heard a small cough from behind, as if somebody was awkwardly clearing his throat. Very quickly they were standing a metre apart and Ashlíng found herself missing Bruce's warm embrace. She looked almost guilty towards the man that looked like her Godfather, because really that was all he was, right; a look-a-like?

Bruce mumbled something along the lines of needing to stretch his legs, leaving the two alone. She smiled nervously which Sirius half-heartedly returned, she didn't think it was fair that he looked so much like her Godfather that it hurt her heart to be so distant from him. She didn't think it was fair that he couldn't feel the same emotions because Ashlíng was a girl and not a boy; it seemed to her that fate was being cruel once more. Surprisingly he looked quite sad as he stared at her, almost like she could see his Godson in Ashlíng.

Neither knew what to say.

"I-Uh do you mind answering a few questions?" Sirius finally broke the silence.

"Oh," she said "Sure," she rubbed her shoulder awkwardly and waved towards a fallen log; which they both sat down on, at opposite ends.

"I wanted to know what happened after I- died." He had asked cautiously

For a long while Ashlíng was quiet as she collected her thoughts and considered what to tell Sirius.

"I chased after Bellatrix," She finally told him "and I was so, so angry… I wanted her to feel the pain I felt, so I cursed her."

Sirius looked thoughtful but wary as he asked "What curse?"

She looked away, ashamed "One of the unforgivable," she continued, before he could interrupt "But it didn't work-she had laughed and said that I had to really mean it for it too hurt."

"Then Voldermort appeared and so did Dumbledore. In the end the Order came out on top and Lucius was sent to prison." She smiled grimly at the memory.

Sirius broke out in a grin, "Malfoy?" He laughed "Good riddance." Then Sirius asked "Why _did_ you go to the Ministry?"

"I had a vision that Sirius-"she didn't want to refer to him as her own godfather "was being tortured, Voldermort wanted information about the prophecy…" she had gone on to explain the rest, including how the Ministry had dealt with Voldermort's return and answered any question Sirius asked. Thankfully he never asked how she had felt at any given moment.

However it didn't last and eventually Sirius arrived at some questions she didn't want to answer at all. Even he looked like he didn't want to ask them but it was obvious that he needed to know. They had properly been talking for about an hour, sometimes sitting in pensive silence and other times Sirius had just listened to Ashlíng recount her story. But of course, that was simply the ending of her fifth year and Sirius wanted the whole story.

"Did Remus survive?" he asked without looking at her.

She closed her eyes and looked away as well, her voice soft as she spoke. "Remus, in the end had a good life. He found somebody in your death that he fell in love with and although it took him a while, they eventually married in the summer before my seventh year. Don't interrupt," she scolded knowing exactly what Sirius was going to ask "He married Tonks even though he had argued about his age and how dangerous and how poor and anything else he could think of, but they loved each other. So much so, Tonks fell pregnant."

She smiled sadly, recalling the many memories she had of Teddy. "They named me Godmother of Ted 'Teddy' Remus Lupin, a non-werewolf metamorphmagus wizard." Then her voice darkened and she turned to look at Sirius who had turned to watch her "Then the war came and just as I lost my parents, Teddy lost his. My biggest regret in coming here was leaving him behind."

Sirius had closed his grey eyes and Ashlíng was sure he wept for his friend later that evening. He sniffed away tears as he asked "What else happened? How did the war end?"

Silently agreeing to change the topic Ashlíng began recalling her sixth year. "Severus finally got Defence Against the Dark Arts," she told him and she laughed bitterly as he cursed "And Slughorn returned to teach potions. I mentioned Hurcuxes to you before and you seemed to recognize what they were. Dumbledore spent the year showing me different memories about Voldermort's past until it was revealed that Slughorn knew something about Tom Riddle. It was my job to find out and when I did I finally learnt what a hurcrux is and I learnt that Voldermort had made several."

The memories of Dumbledore's death had been something she had long ago come to terms with but she knew she had to break the news to Sirius slowly. "Then Dumbledore took me to a cave where we retrieved a Hurcrux but not without weakening Dumbledore. Throughout my sixth year I had believed that Draco was up to something and that he had become a Death Eater. I was correct. He had managed to get Death Eater's into Hogwarts while Dumbledore and I were away."

Sirius cursed angrily but let Ashlíng continue.

"It was that evening that Severus betrayed the Order and murdered Dumbledore."

This time Sirius couldn't help himself and he snarled and stood up and kicked things in his anger. All the while Ashlíng sat calmly waiting for him to finally calm down enough, even though he had looked ready to murder somebody.

"It wasn't until the next year that I learnt that Severus had killed Dumbledore on Albus' own order. Severus was loyal to Dumbledore and only ever served him, Sirius, I need you to take my word because I will not tell you why he was. Only that Severus Snape was and always will be the bravest man I know." Ashlíng refused to tell Sirius that Severus Snape had been in love with her mother, it was too private.

Sirius looked ready to argue, perhaps even to yell at her but suddenly Ashlíng gasped loudly, her eyes wide in pain and she keeled over. She was in too much pain to correct Sirius when he yelled 'Harry' instead of Ashlíng. Her hands went to her stomach, where the piercing pain came from. Obviously healing the skin doesn't stop her organs from failing.

"Find Bruce," she gasped, waving Sirius away as she tried to calm herself.

She needed a plan; although she couldn't die her body doesn't heal itself. She can be injured like any other person and will stay frozen in sleep until somebody else can heal her body. Bruce would be the logical choice but there isn't anything in the forest that he could use to do the surgery she needs. She would have to apparate to a safe house and order Oz to activate protocol seven which would create a controlled explosion that would then trigger a charm that would transport all of her belongings to a safe house.

But that would only work if she could get Bruce there and contact Oz and apparate without frightening Bruce enough to transform. It seemed rather unlikely. Her eyesight which had begun to blur had darkened by the time a panting Bruce appeared, wide eyed due to the big black Grimm-like dog barking behind him. She stood, sparing a moment to smile at the sight of Padfoot before latching onto Bruce and Sirius and apparating.

If this went well and Bruce didn't transform than Ashlíng would properly spend a long time feeling rather silly about not doing it earlier. But as she apparated into an empty longue room, Bruce looked more panicked than before. Padfoot was pacing around in a circle, looking as worried as a dog could get.

"Bruce," she said "breathe, it's alright, it's going to be alight."

He stared at her, his brown hair covering his eyes which were on the verge of being green when he shook his head and waved his hands.

"Bruce," she said again "clam down." She stepped towards him and Padfoot whined, looking towards the dangerous looking Bruce. "It's okay."

She reached out a hand but staggered and fell towards Bruce, her wound burning painfully. Bruce caught her, his hand tight but his eyes now concerned. Ashlíng stared up at Bruce, who stood taller than her and slowly, with batted breathe he calmed down. She hugged him in relief but stepped back quickly, moaning in pain.

"Oz," she cried "Protocol seven!"

The explosion and transportation should happen instantly so she moved through the house, from the longue room to the basement, Bruce and Padfoot following behind. She managed to get down the stairs and thankfully trunks of different magical and science things appeared. She stumbled towards a small box, the one that she had opened only a few months ago. Inside she pulled out the Elder Wand and motioned for Sirius to transform (Bruce stared wide eyed around the room) Sirius frowned, just as confused with what was happening.

"Take this wand," she said "And knock me out, I need Bruce to operate on my abdominal, I've been shot and my organs are failing."

Sirius nodded loyally and Ashlíng turned to Bruce. She staggered towards him. "Don't worry, I can't die, I just need you to put everything back to together as best you can-"

In the end Ashlíng didn't need Sirius to knock her out because she passed out from the pain before he could.

PAGE_BREAK_MEOW_PAGE_BREAK_SCENE_CHANGE_I_LIKE_TRA INS_

A/N-

Remember how I said that the next chapter would include Iron Man 3 and that I would send previews to everyone that reviewed saying that they had seen the movie. Well I didn't exactly lie because I didn't know at the time that it wasn't the truth but…. Yeah… sorry.

Anyway the idea I had about Protocol Seven, I hope doesn't seem too out-there. When I eventually get around to editing this thing, I'll mention it earlier so it seems more legit.

Anyway, I have exams and this is me saying, if I don't pass I have to quit Fanfiction… Like seriously I have to quit until I can pick my marks back up. So wish me luck, I've kind of studied for once. I'm procrastinating right now, so that's properly not a good thing. But anyway, thanks to everyone that has stuck with this story and I really hope to return to you guys and keep writing this fic.


End file.
